Hello America
by Stolen Key
Summary: Ireland and Scotland finally convince England to let them visit America and meet his new colony. Chaos ensues as England realises they might not be the best influences for the young nation. Going to have lots of Chibi America and fluff Rated M for swearing and references to sex, NOT USUK. It will mostly be IreXEng and some unrequited love but that's about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters but if I did Ireland would be in it and she would be kickass.

* * *

The ship bustled with energy as the sailors prepared to bring it into dock. Commands were being shouted left right and centre as they neared the coast. Ireland leant on the railing watching the coast draw nearer, she was excited, no excitement was an understatement. She was ecstatic to finally be able to see the new world. She had heard of all the adventures and treasures that could be found in this land of promise and she was happy that she had finally convinced England to let her go.

The men on the deck were loud, annoyingly so. Normally Ireland was used to such noise but today with a very bad hangover she just wanted to beat them all senseless and throw them overboard. She didn't even remember drinking that much, but here she was leaning on the railing trying not to lose her balance and fall straight into the Atlantic Ocean. She had lost track of how long she was at sea and until she saw the shore how long was left before she finally made it to America, excitement bubbled in her stomach at the thought. A new world to explore and new opportunities to be had. It was everything she had dreamed of and hopefully she could gain enough influence to break free and once again become a warrior nation. She smiled at the thought until her headache returned and with it that horrible sick feeling pitted in her stomach forcing her to throw her head over the railing as she violently threw up. Fuck she thought, this was not how she wanted to spend the day. Eventually she found enough strength to look up again and was amazed to see how close the land was. She made it, she finally made it to America and the new land she hoped held all the answers to her prayers. Lost in her daydream she failed to notice a man walk up behind her. With a loud slap he clasped his large calloused hand onto Irelands shoulder causing her to jump at the contact before throwing a stream of curses in both English and Irish at the newcomer. "Calm down," the newcomer soothed, his emerald eyes twinkling under his huge untamed eyebrows. He grinned widely as he watched her get angrier at him and try to free herself from his grip thoroughly amused at her weak efforts and how red her face was becoming. "What's the matter Ireland? Feeling a little under the weather?" he teased already aware of Irelands excruciating hangover. Ireland glared at him; everything about him in that moment annoyed her, from his wild, short flaming hair to his overbearing presence as he towered over her pulling her into a very tight one armed hug as he started laughing like a lunatic. There weren't many times since she boarded the ship that she felt a burning desire to throw someone overboard but this was one of those times. "Scotland let me go," she hissed trying to break his hold. However this only encouraged him further and he held her even closer.

"Aww lass how can I let ye go now when you look so bad?" he asked still grinning mischievously down at her. At this Ireland just glared at the coast, anger eating at her. He was right she did look bad. Her normally bouncy copper locks now hung limp around her face and down her shoulders, her skin although naturally pale and freckled was now tinged with a horrible sickly green and her eyes were dull like a murky pool full of algae instead of their usual vivid grass green. She lacked her normal energy and currently just felt annoyed, sick and weak. She hated hangovers for this reason alone and knew her "friends" would be a pain if they found her hungover. Which unfortunately for her was the case right now, oh how she wanted to escape and go back to bed. "Scotland seriously fuck off and leave me alone, I am not in the mood for this shit right now," Ireland almost screamed at him and eventually he let her go. Glad to be free of his grip Ireland spun quickly on her heel and made to leave for her cabin but a sudden jerk of the ship made her stomach churn and she had to run back to the side and almost threw herself overboard as she got sick. This really is not my day she thought to herself. Grimacing Scotland cleared his throat and walked up beside her moving his hand to pat her on the back. "Look if ye want we can go get breakfast and that might sort out the hangover," he offered now looking genuinely concerned for his friend. Scotland had seen Ireland hungover but she never had to run to get sick and that worried him. She pushed his hand off and slowly lifted herself off the railing once again before nodding and moving towards the mess hall.

"Next time lad, don't swap the good stuff with the piss you wouldn't use for wounds," he muttered to himself as he recalled the drinking competition Ireland and him had gotten into last night. They were once again matching drink for drink and it was clear Ireland had a slight lead on him and was starting to get obnoxious again as she always did when she drank too much, this time though Scotland had a plan. He had arranged for some of the cabin boys to swap Irelands drink for the cheap alcohol that had no real purpose apart from taking up space under deck. Within half an hour Ireland was out for the count and had to be carried back to her cabin and Scotland felt like the king of the world, now though watching his friend struggle to walk without having to run to the railing to get sick, he felt like scum. Winning was important to Scotland but not if it meant watching his friends suffer. Snapping out of his daydream he ran forward and put Irelands arm around his should to steady her. At only five feet five, Ireland was a lot shorter than the six feet two man, helping her was awkward but eventually they shuffled into the mess hall and Scotland went to get them "the world's best hangover cure" as he cheerfully put it. Returning he almost threw the two plates piled high with bacon, sausages, eggs, black and white pudding, potato bread and mushrooms in front of Ireland. It was a greasy, heart attack inducing mess but Ireland woke up on seeing it and immediately started eating, soon her hangover was forgotten as she sat back gazing lazily at the ceiling. After a pleasant silence they eventually started talking about what they were going to do once they got to shore and about their next big prank they had to pull on England. It had become a tradition for them to pull the biggest prank they could imagine on the empire once they were introduced to a new colony and America was set to be the stage of their biggest prank yet.

Suddenly a call came from above deck alerting them to the fact that they were soon to dock. Rushing to their feet they raced to the deck and stared out at the dock. It was bustling with activity and they both wanted to jump into all the activity straight away, but as the ship was yet to dock they were stuck for at least another thirty minutes or so. "Hey, I'll race ye to the shore," Scotland suddenly said. "What are ya on about wee boy?" Ireland replied not looking at him her eyes searching the shore for any sight of England the boy they were supposed to be meeting. "If you win, I'll wear one of those dresses my wee brother seems so fond of making you wear. If I win, you have to wear them for a week and not yer normal trousers and jacket uniform, and I tell everyone what happened two weeks ago," Scotland challenged his voice full of confidence, he knew she wouldn't be able to resist and kitted out in her normal black riding trousers and sapphire blue jacket with a white shirt underneath he knew she couldn't separate from them either. Shocked Ireland spun around to stare at him when she noticed he was sitting on the railing, his legs dangling over the edge as he watched her carefully, mocking her, teasing her and tempting her to take the bait. "Those dresses are rotten, and I swear to God if you tell anyone what happened we are both going to be in so much trouble," she warned him. As tempting as it was to take up the bait and see Scotland in one of those horrifying dresses England insisted she wore, she couldn't risk anyone finding out about 'that'. "Naw lass, yer taking up the bet cause ye really want to see me in a dress," he retorted then winked as he jumped overboard diving less than gracefully into the water. Swearing Ireland climbed over the railing and followed him in a more graceful dive. Surfacing she looked around and heard the men onboard starting to panic as they saw both her and Scotland in the water, ignoring them she turned to see he had already started swimming towards the coast. Splashing her fist into the water she took off like lightning to try and beat the stubborn man and hopefully keep 'that' a secret.

Scotland thought that he had won it as he looked around and failed to see Ireland behind him and considering she was not in front of him he thought she never jumped in. That was until he felt a hand grasp his ankle and pull him under. Desperately trying to stay above water he tried in vain to kick off the hand that was now firmly clamped and refusing to move. With a final splash he sunk under the water for a few seconds and was greeted by Irelands very bright smile before she turned and continued on her way to the port. Dazed Scotland let himself float to the surface as he remembered Ireland was a better swimmer than him and was one of the few crazy enough to take him up on one of his bets. Cursing he raced forward after Ireland hoping against hope that he would catch up with her but as soon as he thought he was in with a chance, Ireland reached the docks and pulled herself out of the water, laughing at Scotland and pondering loudly how fine a woman he will make. She was collapsed on the wood when Scotland made it and instantly Scotland reached up and grabbed Irelands wrist and pulled her straight back into the water. Unable to stop laughing Ireland teased him about how pretty he will look and how he will need to find a good husband to support him now. Trying his hardest not to laugh as well Scotland splashed her forcing her into silence for a few seconds. Shocked Ireland stared at him before bursting out laughing again and starting to splash him. They eventually broke out into fits of giggles as they splashed each other and fought in the water until a loud reprimanding voice sounded from the dock above them.

Stopping they slowly looked up and saw England looking down at them, thoroughly annoyed with what was in front of him. "Ah wee boy, glad you could make it. Scotland here was just saying how much he admired the dresses you sent over for me and he was wondering if he could get some," Ireland called cheerfully when she was suddenly hit with a huge wave as Scotland tried to get her to stop talking. "What she was saying was that I thought they were a lovely gift for Ireland and very well thought out. I guess my babe of a brother is just good with ladies clothes", Scotland shouted up at him while reaching forward and covering Irelands mouth to stop her talking. England still in slight awe of what was happening in front of him just stood there before clearing his throat and moving forward to the edge a bit, "Why might I ask are you both in the water and the ship is still yet to dock?" he asked. "Cause I couldn't wait to see my darling little brother and I just happened to provide the right incentive to get Ireland to come along," Scotland said in mock affection blinking up innocently at England who was now looking like he was going to hit someone, namely Scotland. "AAH!" Scotland shouted suddenly letting Ireland go and looking at his hand, blood seeping out of a cut, "she bit me." Swimming free Ireland got closer to the edge of the dock and reached out her hand and asked if England could help her up. England stared at her hand for a few seconds before reaching out and taking it, Ireland seized that opportunity to pull him into the water with a loud splash causing Scotland to almost sink because he was laughing so hard. Clambering to the surface England tried swimming for the dock but realised he was too far away, panicking he tried shouting for help when he started sinking under the water and he felt two hands reach down and pull him up. Shocked he looked to his sides and saw both Ireland and Scotland helping him back onto the dock both still chuckling under their breaths at his misfortune.

Horrified at what they did he scrambled from the waters edge as fast as he could, stumbling slightly on the wet wood. "You bastards! How dare you throw me in the water when you both know I can't swim, do you want me to drown?" he shouted at them both, his dirty blonde hair dripping with water and plastered to his head, his emerald eyes wide with fear and anger. Scotland and Ireland pulled themselves to their feet and they both looked at each other feeling slightly guilty but still finding it very amusing. "Arthur it was a joke and you knew we weren't gonna let ye drown lad," Scotland answered. England was furious now and his face had turned a tomato red, he wanted nothing more than to throw them in prison cells and be done with it, but he couldn't one was his brother and the other his wife. "Aye Arthur ye need to relax a bit and possibly learn how to swim, we can't be there to save you all the time," Ireland said trying to calm him down and make him see some sense. "No, if it wasn't for you bloody idiots then I would never even be put in danger of drowning. Everytime I am out of my depth in water it's all thanks to you two," he spat at them. Looking at each other Scotland and Ireland failed to come up with an answer and they then realised that they were slowly being surrounded by Englands guards. Clearing her throat Ireland stood closer to England who flinched and instinctively took a step back she held up her hands in a surrender motion and looked him in the eyes, "It was stupid to do that, we're eejits Arthur and we're sorry. It won't happen again." she told him, hoping it would keep his guards away for a bit longer. She glanced around at Scotland silently begging he would get the hint and apologise too. "Aye Arthur, we were idiots and shouldn't have done that, sorry" he mumbled into his fist but loud enough that England could hear it. Glaring at them England turned and motioned for them to follow and started explaining what they were going to be doing whilst in America. Neither of them listened though as they were caught up in their own thoughts and their grins returned as they looked around and realised how much they could benefit from this endeavour into the new world. Ireland took that opportunity to try and pull her hair back from her face and tie it into a ponytail with a ribbon, but failing miserably as the frizz brought out by the water refused to be tamed. Huffing she gave up and consigned herself to having a very frizzy and very annoying hairstyle for the rest of them day.

"So, when are we supposed to meet the wee lad himself?" Scotland asked breaking the silence that had fallen between them as they walked through the docks. "Soon," England answered still fuming from the earlier events "and if either of you two do anything unnecessary I will oof..." he was cut off by a loud shout from a child and then thrown to the ground in a flurry of white and blue.

* * *

Cliffhanger, well not really I'm assuming everyone can guess what is going to happen next. I am leaving it here for now cause I was working on this at a retardedly early or late hour (depending on how you look at it) because I suddenly managed to get past a really bad case of writers block and had to write it straight away.

Any constructive criticism would be great and if anyone sees any typos or areas were it gets muddled or unclear please point them out so I can fix it. Also reviews would be great and I will get to America and more insanity in the next chapter. I just wanted to define Scotland and Ireland a bit so they can stand up to the awesome America and England and not play second fiddle.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok not going to make excuses I intended to have this finished ages ago but everytime I started writing it trailed off into something horrifying. I must have wrote about 7 versions of this chapter until I put together something I was ok with. So yea hope this crappy filler chapter is ok but I promise the next one will be out much sooner and will be better, I have it completely planned and already started.

**IrishMaid** and **ThatScienceChick** yea I couldn't find any other way to write Ireland, history kinda showed that England always wanted Ireland under it's rule and vice versa so how could they not be married :P And yep I plan to make America her adopted son so lots of fluffiness. More of which will be shown in the next chapter when they get closer so please be patient with me ^^

**Thebewilderedhorse** thank you for the review and got loads more planned for this, I just hope it stays good ^^

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia is not mine but I really wish it was ;_;

* * *

"Children, both of them. Don't they have any decency?" England muttered under his breath as he marched towards his mansion. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he failed to notice the blonde boy come running down the hill and shouting for him. The next thing he knew he was being thrown to the ground and a weight on his chest was pinning him down. "Engwand, why did you leave before I woke up?" the boy whined as he balled his fists in England's shirt. Blinking England looked up to see America, eyes brimmed with tears as he stared angrily down at him. "Engwand you promised that we would go meet Ireland and Scotland together and then you let me sleep in! You big meanie you lied and left me with Nanny May!" he cried throwing himself forward onto England's chest and burying his face in England's shirt. Chuckling England ran his hand through America's hair, "Calm down, you stayed up late last night and I thought you might want some extra sleep". Moving the boy off his chest and sitting up. America gazed up at him, his eyes still brimmed with tears as he sniffled slightly. Reaching forward England raised his hand to brush away the remainder of America's tears when suddenly he heard Ireland squeal and America was lifted from his reach. Grimacing he looked up and saw Ireland holding America in her arms and spinning them around in a very tight hug. Stopping she held America out to arms length grinning at the boy before pulling him into another rib crushing hug. "England I don't know how you did it but you sure found yourself a wee dote!" she squealed sparing a glance down at England.

"Ireland put him down this instant," he growled. At this America shuffled in her arms and pushed himself back from her trying to get free. Sighing, Ireland crouched down and set America on the ground. Taking a step back from her America watched her hesitantly for a minute before stepping forward again and reaching out his hand, "I'm America!" he chirped, a smile lighting up his face.

"Nice to meet you America, I'm Ireland otherwise known as Fianna O'Driscoll," she said returning his smile and shaking his hand as America jumped up and down to shake hers, "Can I ask what your human name is?"

"Alfred F. Kirkland"

"Ooh what does the F stand for?"

"Ssh it's a secret, so I can't tell anyone," he hissed.

"Well every boy needs his secrets," Ireland laughed, pulling her hand up to rest on her cheek.

"Amm, why are you and England wet?" he asked avoiding eye contact and shuffling slightly as he realised his clothing was now damp.

"We took him swimming!" came Scotland's booming voice from behind Ireland. Jumping America gasped in amazement and he looked up and saw the flame haired man walk towards them. He had never met anyone as tall before and it shocked him someone could be so tall. Crouching beside Ireland Scotland held out his hand to grasp America's.

"Nice to meet ye lad. I'm Scotland, aka Angus W. Kirkland. England's big brother and soon to be your favourite uncle," he exclaimed once America shook his hand.

"You took England swimming?" America gasped in disbelief.

"Aye lad, that we did," Scotland replied looking down at the shocked boy who was now scrambling closer to him.

"Can you take me swimming? England never lets me go," he half whined and half begged as he clung tightly onto Scotland's trousers.

"I don't see why not, ye can swim can't ye lad?"

America nodded gleefully and was about to answer when suddenly a hand grabbed America's and dragged him off. Looking up they saw England pulling the boy away muttering angrily under his breath. Still crouching Ireland and Scotland glanced at each other before jogging to catch up with the irritated Brit. Catching up they fell into step behind England who was obviously fuming at the thought of them taking America swimming. "Engwand?" America suddenly asked forcing the man from his thoughts, "Are you mad at big brother Scotland and big sister Ireland?"

England stopped, hesitantly shuffling from foot to foot. "America," he sighed," No, I'm not mad at them. I just don't trust them to take you swimming. Please understand that water is dangerous and I just want to protect you. And another thing, Ireland is not your big sister." America looked up at him his sapphire eyes laced with confusion.

"If she is not my big sister then what is she to me?" he noticed Ireland and England shift uncomfortably at the question.

"America, sweetie. How about we answer that later on? It's very complicated but don't worry I'm kinda like your big sister," she answered soothingly as she stepped forward and offered him a gentle smile.

"Yes America, we'll explain it later but first what do you say to getting dinner and changing out of these clothes?" England agreed, coughing slightly into his hand he started moving ahead once again. ""Well then come along."

Standing up she made eye contact with England, smiling softly at him she then reached down and took America's free hand. Hating the tension that had built up she allowed the smile to transform into a smirk, "How about we swing America between us?" Gasping slightly at the idea England grinned back at her. "Very well then, on the count of three. One, two, three!" They both lifted America into the air and swung him backwards and forwards. America, completely taken aback could only laugh and shriek "again, again!" To which England and Ireland happily obliged. They continued to swing him between them until it got too exhausting to continue. Eventually they fell into a loud conversation mostly consisting of America explaining all his favourite things and places to Ireland for the rest of the walk.

Scotland, glad the tension was gone, hung back slightly and watched the 'happy family' as he dubbed them play and chat. Sure things are fine now, but what will happen when they get into another fight? He thought unable to keep his pessimism at bay. He truly wanted Ireland and his brother to be happy but he knew that this bubble they found was going to burst and now he hoped America was not going to be dragged into it.

* * *

After making their way to the mansion, a quick change and a dinner England never wanted to relive again they walked into town. America ran on ahead jumping between fences and over rocks as he hummed a song to himself. England remained focus on the events that unfolded at dinner. He knew America ate a lot but he never expected Scotland to challenge the boy to an eating contest, to make matters worse America agreed. Sure he had expected some kind of drama but not what had happened halfway through the eating contest. He was just trying to ignore Scotland and America stuffing their faces when a boot, yes a bloody boot ended up on his plate. He remembered the shock he got when he looked up and saw America and Scotland STANDING in the middle of the table! To make matters worse Scotland was holding the boy upside down by his legs and pulling off his other boot, America was trying to swing himself forward to bite Scotland's arm. Ireland was sitting back cheering both of them on and throwing ideas to America. How it turned into that mess England will never know and how he failed to notice it get that bad scared him. Did he really block out their grotesque eating contest that much? Shaking his head he tried to focus on the good things that happened after, Ireland and Scotland both agreed to help him manage certain aspects of America's life. This meant he had more time to focus on business and keeping his boss happy. His boss could be a cruel woman when she wanted something but he at least hoped she knew what was good for the people. Ok, things can't get any worse can they? I did tell those three off enough for their behaviour at dinner, so yes it will be fine he thought to himself trying to remain positive. If he was honest, but he could never admit it to anyone he was glad of some more company.

Meanwhile Ireland and Scotland walked slightly in front of England, they both knew he was still horrified about dinner and what had transpired so they decided it best to leave him alone. Neither of them knew how things got so bad either. One second Scotland was winning the eating contest, (but just by a fraction) the next they were wrestling on the table. They watched America stop and try and catch a frog that had happened to walked in front of him when they heard him humming.

"Alfred, what is the name of the song you're singing?" Ireland asked, they reverted to using human names for this trip so anyone eavesdropping won't think they were crazy or realise who they were. Forgetting about the frog America ran up to her with his arms out by his side, "Am not sure, I made it up and I can't think of any lyrics yet but it might have stars and stuff in it."

"Really? That's quite a musical talent ye've got there, I might have to teach you how to play the fiddle soon."

"You will! Yay this is gonna be fun!" he shouted throwing his fist in the air.

"I'm guessing you also like the stars then?" Scotland questioned laughing at the boys enthusiasm.

"Yep I love them Engwand taught me all about them and someday I want to go into space and explore them," he replied his eyes alight with joy and wonder as he thought about his future adventures in the stars.

"Well then lad you need to find out how yer going to get there," Scotland laughed failing to hide his amusement, America was a very interesting wean*.

Once again they fell into a conversation with America taking the lead. Once they got into town America instantly dragged them towards the marketplace. He showed them his favourite vendors, shops and even the odd entertainer who was quickly shooed away by England. After wandering the town for over an hour Ireland noticed a small stall with a shamrock on its sign. Approaching it slowly she saw it sold Irish instruments. Everything from a harp to a tin whistle was on sale, which considering the size of the stall surprised Ireland. A group of men stood by the side playing a fiddle, a bodhrán and a tin whistle. They were playing an old song Ireland couldn't help but tap her foot along to and wanted to join the others dancing. However she knew England would not approve so she held back and watched them. God she wished she could join in and maybe show them a few moves, she could even sing or play some of the instruments, she just wanted to embrace the music.

"Excuse me miss? Would you like to join?" a woman's voice broke her out of her daydream. Startled she looked at the woman who spoke, she was young probably no more than twenty, had shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes, freckles dotted her pale skin. She had a soft Cork accent. Pausing for a moment Ireland quickly glanced back to where England and the rest were still browsing. Gulping quietly she shook her head, England was still too close and the last thing she needed was to get in trouble again today.

"Aww but it'll be mad craic and lets face it ye know ya wanna join," she teased nudging her in the side. Ireland looked at her with a pained look on her face, she really did want to dance but she couldn't. Sighing she bowed her head and glared at the ground trying to find an excuse to lose England and then dance. She glanced over at him again biting her lip she blew out a puff of air, "I can't if I do I'll get in trouble again," she sighed.

"Yer from Ireland too huh? Sure what part are ya from? I'm from Cork meself and most of the lads over there are from Dublin, we even have a guy from Donegal!" the woman said rushing her words together, "Now why would ya get in trouble?"

"I'm from all over Ireland, mostly stayed around Dublin recently," she answered. It was nice to talk to someone else from Ireland, especially someone so energetic.

"Ah a fellow Irishwoman, how long have ya been here?" the chatty woman asked.

"Just got off the boat this morning"

"Well then welcome to America and hopefully you will have a fantastic adventure in this land of new. Allow me to introduce meself I'm Eibhlan Curran"

"Thanks, I'm Fianna O'Driscoll. So what makes ya bring a céilí all the way out here?" Ireland couldn't help but feel at home talking to the girl, she was happy, chatty and just good craic. Exactly the kind of person she needed to talk to just then.

"Like the band of warriors from the stories Fianna? We thought we should spread the joys of being Irish," she exclaimed, dramatically waving her hand around and pulling off an Irish dancing move.

"Aye the very sa.."

"Hai Eibhlan, who're ye talking to over there?" a mans voice cut Ireland off. Looking back they saw a man pulling himself free from the dancing group and jog over to them

"Andy, this here is Fianna, I was telling her about our group and the joys we are spreading through dance," Eibhlan told him, if it was possible her smile grew even larger as she looked up at the tall, curly haired, brown eyed man.

"Ah pleased to meet ye, I'm Andy Doherty from good auld Donegal," he said cheerfully as he shook her hand. "So what brings ye all the way over to America?"

"Business and my husband works here and it was just a bit of luck I convinced him to let me come over," Ireland answered smiling back at the man. He didn't have to tell her he was from Donegal, it was a place she had retreated to a lot lately and had a very distinguishable accent that Scotland constantly teased her about. Especially now with the Ulster Plantation under way. She shivered at the thought that her last remaining free land was being handed over and there was nothing she could do, secretly she hoped that Donegal would remain wild at heart. She had made Scotland promise to allow the people as much freedom as he could but England was in charge and what he said was law. She had to force herself from her trail of thoughts in fear she would falter and break down, that was something she had to avoid. She could feel her people struggling to cope with England's rule but if she remained hopeful her people would too. Her change in atmosphere was noticed in the two she was conversing with and they nudged each other to break the silence.

"So am yer husband? What does he do?" Eibhlan eventually asked hoping it would bring back a smile to their new acquaintance

"Oh he works for the government, he does a lot so I can't really put a name on his actual job," Ireland replied, shaking her head to get rid of her depressing thoughts. "Sorry I kinda get nostalgic when I think of certain places in Ireland especially Donegal lately, I spent a good bit of time there not too long ago."

"Is that right? Sure it's a while place altogether but it's nice and the people are mad and aye I miss it the odd time too," Andy said, his eye glazing over in memory.

"Anyway enough of things of the past, we're in America and it's all about the future now lads," Eibhlan butted in, she wanted to break the mood that was setting on them and the future seemed like a good topic. "Speaking of which, Fianna I am assuming ya don't know a lot of people around here?"

"No actually I don't"

"Well then I have to invite ya to our ceilli tomorrow night!" she announced, confident she would convince Ireland to go. Suddenly a large crash stopped their conversation, they spun around and saw a man trying to hold up the stall which was now leaning on one side and threatening to topple over.

"Ah shit hai I must run, yer man messed up the stall again. Ye have to go to the céilí tomorra!" Andy shouted before running back towards the men who caused the commotion. They watched him leave and laughed as he shouted at the man who almost knocked over the stall until Ireland felt a hand clasp on her shoulder.

"Would ye look at this, made yourself a few friends Fianna," Scotland asked leaning on Ireland's shoulder and grinning like a Cheshire cat. The group greeted him with a cheer and continued playing. Eibhlan ran forward to shake his hand, "Hi and welcome to our wee group, we were just trying to get Fianna to join us in a céilí tomorrow night." Scotland looked down at Ireland his grin growing wider at the invite.

"Aye ye can count her in if I'm invited as well," he bargained throwing a flirty wink at Eibhlan.

"We-well of course ya can come too, b-by the way me names Eibhlan," she stammered blushing wildly.

"Nice to meet ye Eibhlann Angus W. Kirkland at your service," he held his hand out and shook Eibhlans smiling slightly at her embarrassment, "So where is this céilí anyway and what time?"

"Any time after ten, and it's in the barn just outside the town. Do you know where the Kirkland Estate is?" she replied quickly, pausing slightly to think of how to direct them to the céilí.

"Aye we do," Scotland answered nodding, he thought it best to keep the fact he was Arthurs brother a secret for now.

"Sure it's on the outskirts of that as you go into town, it's in the barn just off the road on the left," Eibhlan continued glad they knew were the Kirkland estate was. It was then when one of her friends, the man from Donegal shouted for them to run. Arthur Kirkland was near. "Anyway we must head now, Arthur Kirkland is on his way and as everyone knows he does not like us too much."

"Really now? Why is that?" Ireland questioned, her curiosity peaked.

"Yea we had a run in with him a few days ago when the wee boy he keeps with him, we think it's his son, well anyway he saw us playing and dancing and came over and wanted to join. We could hardly turn the boy away so we showed him a few moves. We were having great craic when yer man Arthur showed up and roared the head of us for being indecent and some other shite in front of the boy." Eibhlan reamed off quickly whilst rushing back to gather up her instruments. Unable to hold themselves back Ireland and Scotland burst into laughter causing Eibhlan to give them an confused look.

"Yea that sounds like him alright," Ireland gasped breathlessly, using Scotland to straighten herself she pulled herself back to full height.

"Aye it sure does," Scotland agreed, "Ah don't worry lass we know him and trust us he is a pain in the ass but he's only looking out for Alfred. The lad. I guess I should've told ye before but I'm Arthurs amazing older brother," he noticed Eibhlan back off slightly once he said that. "Not to worry lass, we feel the same way about him, but we know how to deal with him when he throws one of his fits. So we won't tell him about the céilí. People have to have a good night to relax every once in a while, right?"

Eibhlan slowly nodded in agreement still taken aback that these people knew the Arthur Kirkland and not only that but one was his brother. She feared that they would ruin their plans but there was something about Fianna that made her trust them. "Eibhlan relax there, we won't do anything. If anything we are more of a problem to good old Arthur than you guys are, sure we even pulled him into the water at the docks earlier today," Ireland stated, interrupting Eibhlans thoughts. "You can trust us."

"Alright then, tomorrow, ten o'clock at the barn just left once you leave the Kirkland estate," she said turning on her heals and smiling again. As she did so they heard Arthur call out to Ireland and Scotland causing Eibhlan to flee, she stopped before turning a corner to smile and shout at them not to be late. Once she disappeared they walked slowly back to England and America who were by now impatiently waiting on them so they could go back to the mansion. It was starting to get dark and England wanted to get America to bed.

They trudged after England who was carrying an exhausted America thinking about their chance encounter that day. Yes they thought they were going to have a lot of fun here.

* * *

wean = slang used for child, also used in parts of Ireland and NI

Fianna - pronounced Fee-anna Band of warriors from Celtic mythology, it's also a girls name but not very common

Eibhlan - pronounced Ev-linn

Céilí is a type of dance that involves a lot of people, it is like Irish dancing but a lot freer and involves a lot of twirling and spinning around in circles

Donegal accents are a mixture of Irish/Northern Irish and some Scottish slang so it'svery recognisable

Cork people talk A LOT and very quickly so I thought it appropriate to make Eibhlan a chatterbox

Also thanks for everyone who followed/favourited and reviewed so far. You guys honestly made my day. :D

As always reviews are amazing and if you see any mistakes and point it out I will be really grateful ^^


	3. Chapter 3

So new chapter and wow is it long, seriously over 5300 words :O But yea not a lot happens in this chapter if I'm totally honest but it does lead to a lot and it kinda needs to be there. I go off on a tangent in this and it does get a bit angsty but it's not all doom and gloom and a surprise character appears too :D Never fear though it's all relevant as it will explain why Ireland deals with some things the way she does. Also I keep forgetting to mention that there will be England/Ireland shipping but I want to get the relationship to develop right as Ireland would not instantly fall for England.

**AquariusOtter:** Right now I am trying to figure out Wales character. I passed through Wales a few years ago and the people were so nice and the country is stunning, so I want to do it justice and find a good character to reflect that. For now though I imagined that he is the only one England trusts so he is left to take care of things back home.

Nanny May is Welsh though, I based her off a Welsh woman I met who was the sweetest and nicest person you could have known. Seriously she was so damn huggable and I don't hug people :O

**IrishMaid:** Thank you :D Hmm I never even thought of France.. but I was trying to figure out how to get Canada introduced... You may have given me an idea :D

**ThatScienceChick: **I was hoping other people would find that cute too ^^ I couldn't help but make her so chatty, I have never met anyone from Cork who wasn't a chatterbox and it was so much fun writing her character. The part were she was at ease around Ireland but not Scotland is actually from what I noticed with a few of my RL friends, they adore other Irish people but the English and Scottish they were a bit more hesitant. Not sure if it's a good thing or not but I thought it would add a bit more depth for her character and everyone needs a quirk ^^'

**thebewilderedhorse:** Thanks :D and I will definitely be checking out your stories. I kept meaning to before now but life is mean and distracts me with stuff -.-

Now I really hope this chapter is good enough and if it's not then it will get awesome in the next one cause I still need to write cross-dressing Scotland :D And I promise no more going off on tangents but this tangent is needed for character development. After this loads of fluffiness and cuteness.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia is not mine I only own Ireland and Scotland.

* * *

"IRELAND" Americas shout came through the house, Ireland moaned and turned over in her bed covering her head in the blankets. "SLAM" her door shot open and she heard America running towards her bed, his footsteps pounding loudly off the wooden floor. "Ireland get up we have to go swimming!" he shouted again jumping on Ireland's bed and pulling back the blankets. "Ireland get up! You promised!" Ireland blearily opened her eyes secretly hoping it was a dream and America was not trying to make her get up. How early was it anyway? She thought it didn't seem too late as she peeped through barely open eyes.

"America, what time is it?" she asked barely suppressing a yawn.

"Six now come on we have to go swimming, Scotland is already up!" he replied happily unaware of Ireland's desire, no need to go back to sleep and shock that she was awake at such a ridiculously early time. Sitting herself up she turned to look at America who was by now bouncing up on her bed and making it even harder for her to ignore him.

"America, sweetie. Why in Gods good name do you want to go swimming so early? We have plenty of time."

"Because, I really really really want to go and Scotland said he will take me if I get you up," he cried in response. He stared down at her defiantly and then grabbed her arm and pulled her out of bed, flipping her onto the floor. She screamed as she left her bed and then landed with a crash on the hard floor. She lay sprawled on the ground staring up angrily at America as she felt bruises form on her arms and back. She rolled over to her stomach and pushed herself off the ground, wincing slightly at the pain growing in her arms and discovering her left shoulder was in agony.

"America I would suggest you get out of here right now ya fecking amadan before I throw you out myself," she seethed between her teeth as rage gripped her every fibre. Paralysed with fear America quickly realised what he had done as he watched her rub her shoulder and whine slightly in pain. Crap he thought I must have hurt her badly, why do I have to be strong? Ireland glared at him, this time he squeaked loudly and scrambled from the bed and out of the room, skidding on the wooden floor when he turned the hall. Ireland sat back down on her bed slowly and examined her shoulder. A massive bruise was forming and in was starting to swell, to make matters worse she could barely move her left arm. Swearing she knew what was wrong, her shoulder was dislocated and she needed to push it back into place. She was about to call for Scotland to help her when she heard knocking at her door, looking over she saw him standing there with America hiding behind his legs. She glanced down at the boy and noticed he was crying and she cursed herself for swearing at the boy. Even though he had hurt her it was an accident and he was obviously upset over it.

"Boy get out of here now, you won't want to see this. Scotland get over here and help me, this is dislocated," she commanded closing her eyes and waiting for them to comply. Scotland moved into the room and knelt down in front of her to examine her shoulder while America whimpered slightly before running back down the hall and into another room slamming the door shut after him. Ignoring America's panic Ireland turned watched a bird outside the window as Scotland carefully moved her nightie down slightly to look at her shoulder better, stopping once she coughed signalling for him to stop. As much as she felt comfortable with him she did not want to be exposed in any way. His breath hitched in his chest once he saw the extent of the bruise and how badly out of place her shoulder was. Shaking his head he looked up at her, "Ireland this is bad, how did it happen?" he asked concern growing in his eyes.

"America threw me out of bed and my shoulder was the first part to hit the floor," she answered, wincing once he touched a part of another bruise on her arm.

"Ok this is going to hurt a lot, I would use a spell to help with the pain but you know me and healing spells..." he moved onto the bed behind her and gently held her shoulder and placed his other hand on her back. As he was about to pull it back into place England appeared at the door, his mouth dropping open at the scene in front of him.

"What in the blazes is going on here?" he demanded.

"She dislocated her shoulder and I have to help her put it back into place," Scotland answered curtly, it was too early for him to deal with his little brothers temper and ignoring the fact he was still in his pyjamas.

"What?! Then why the hell did America come running into my room, waking me up and then curled up in my bed crying?"

"Because he did this, he grabbed my arm and threw me out of bed and then I dislocated my arm when I hit the floor. Happy?" Ireland hissed, she was now in agony and just wanted them to be quiet so she could get use of her arm again to cast a spell to heal it or at the very least get rid of the pain. England gawked at her silently processing the information. Slowly he stepped forward to see how much damage had actually been done. He stopped a few paces away once he realised her nightie was slowly slipping despite how much Ireland tried to hold it up. Tearing his eyes away from her he tried to stop the blush from creeping up his cheeks as he muttered a few spells under his breath and held his hands over her shoulder, a green glow emitted from them easing the pain and reducing some of the swelling. Ireland instantly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uh well America is very strong, and I doubt he understands his own strength just yet," he said into his hand, "but yes let me help with this, if anything it's my fault I should have warned you about that." He leaned down and took Ireland's shoulder and then looked at Scotland, "On the count of three," Scotland nodded slightly. "One, two three," England pushed and Scotland pulled until they heard a loud pop and Ireland screamed. The stood back instantly, they had dealt with Ireland when she was injured before and they both knew she had a horrible habit of lashing out at whoever causes her pain. They shared a worried look as Ireland just doubled over clutching at her shoulder and breathing harshly. Eventually she tried moving her arm and to her relief (and England's and Scotland's) it moved. She said a few spell words and her body lit up with a bright green light and her bruises vanished.

"I suppose I should go talk to America, he must be scared stupid," she mumbled as she fixed herself up and grabbed a bathrobe to put on. "Go raibh maith agat, agus ca bhfuil Meiriceá?" she looked up at Scotland and England who watched her carefully.

"Ireland I think you should rest for a bit longer, and I doubt America will understand you now if you were to talk to him" England told her seemingly aware of the reason behind her sudden language shift and moved her onto the bed. She didn't resist and let herself be sat down but refused to relax. She gazed up at them confused.

"Cén fáth?" she asked. Scotland chuckled at how blissfully unaware she was to the fact she had reverted to speaking Irish. "Because lass you're speaking Irish, the spell might have taken a lot more out of you than you expected." She blinked up at him, unable to comprehend what he was saying as truth. "Ach.. she tried to protest but England cut her off, "But nothing, now you rest and we will talk to America. Ok luv?" Slowly Ireland nodded her head in acknowledgement, they must be telling the truth if England isn't his normal grumpy self she thought as she lay down on the bed and pulled the blankets around her. Smiling slightly England walked across the room to close the curtains before pulling Scotland out of the room after him, closing the door silently behind them. Sleep embraced Ireland instantly.

Outside her door Scotland and England made their way towards England's room were America was still crying.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Don't go!" Ireland cried pulling at a mans shoulder as he gathered his things. "Please, I'm begging you, there has to be another way. Don't abandon me, please," she whimpered falling to her knees as the tears trickled down her cheeks. The man looked down at her, his heart breaking at the sight of a once strong woman being reduced to such a state. He knelt down in front of her sighing slightly as he reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand, "Come with us, Fianna there is enough space on the boat and we can escape England's rule together. We would build up an army of our own and then return and win back the whole of Ireland and become free again." He whispered quietly and he pulled her close to him, tucking his head in her shoulder stopping her trembling violently from her sobs. Ireland shook her head and pulled out of the black haired mans embrace. She couldn't leave and if she did, then what would become of a nation that abandoned their land? Would they disappear and would the land find a new representative? No she couldn't risk it, for now she could only try and stop her last remaining hope from leaving. "Rory, please," she mumbled gazing straight into his brown eyes hoping to break his resolve and convince him to fight again. Rory only pulled her into a deeper embrace burying his head into her auburn hair.

"Fianna, if we fought now we would all be killed and the people would suffer more bloodshed than necessary," he whispered soothingly as he held her closer than he ever held her before. This woman had caught him in a net, he thought and for some reason he could never turn her away, he always had to comfort her, protect her and ensure her happiness. Since meeting her God knows how many years ago he couldn't pull himself away, it was love at first sight. Even when she rejected him once he confessed he couldn't keep her out of his life, he needed her, he needed her passion for her country and he needed her fire to help encourage his men to fight. They had fought together against the English forces but it was in vain and now his only hope was to escape and find a new way to save his home. A knock and someone bursting into the room forced them apart, "Ola amigo, it's time to leave," came an overly cheerful voice from the door. Ireland and Rory glared at the intruder.

"Antonio, have you ever heard of waiting after knocking?" Ireland seethed as she brushed away her tears and turned to look out a window.

"Yes, well I uh... we have to leave señorita or we won't make it to the boat on time, we have quite a distance to travel," he replied rubbing the back of his neck and shifting awkwardly and avoiding looking at them. At this Rory picked up his cases and made his way out of the room, stopping at the door to look back around the room he had grown up in. It was old but large, the master bedroom in his castle that overlooked the river and out onto the bay on a good day. It had been in the O'Donnell family for generations and it tore him apart to leave it. "Fianna please reconsider leaving with us, Antonio wouldn't mind having someone else on the ship. Would you?" he offered the man a hopeful smile.

"Of course I won't mind amigo, Ire- Fianna please you don't deserve to stay here and wait to see what happens. Come with us and we can defeat England and stop this madness." Antonio piped in smiling encouragingly at her. However she remained silent and resolutely stared out the window. Dejected Rory let his gaze fall and left the room closing the door behind him.

Ireland waited until his footsteps faded before turning away from the window. "Spain, why in Gods name did you come here? Why the fuck are you taking away my last hope of fighting that bastard and why, just tell me why you need to fucking interfere?" Ireland screamed at Spain allowing all her rage to erupt at the Spanish nation. He remained in the same place, seemingly frozen there holding eye contact as Ireland continued to rant and scream at him. He couldn't say anything, he knew this was hard on her, he knew there was very little he could say or do to make her feel better. Eventually Ireland calmed and crumpled to the ground her voice now raspy and her sobs turning all of her words into gibberish, she took her frustration out on the carpet ripping threads from it and desperately trying to pull it apart. Spain took this opportunity to say his piece; he knelt down in front of her putting his hand on her shoulder. "Ireland," he said softly, she looked up at him, her bright green eyes now blurred and the green was surrounded with a forest of red. "I thought, no I know that I can protect these men and you by taking all of you back to Spain and helping you build an army. Then you can finally stop that bastard and get out of that binding marriage that I know you hate."

Ireland just watched him carefully, lost for words and temporarily robbed of her voice. "Please, let me help you. He will destroy you, he won't stop until you're his and I know how much you value your freedom," he continued. Ireland sobbed quietly as the information sank in, she weakly pushed Spain's hand off her shoulder and stood up.

"How do you know all that?" she croaked.

"France told me, and after you saved me and my men after we got stranded I owe you this at the very least."

Ireland let out a harsh laugh, of course France told him about that she thought. Of course he would gossip and expose her fears, she was foolish to trust that man in the first place.

"But, in France's defence it was very obvious how strongly you felt about England and remaining free during the Battle of Kinsale," Spain continued painfully aware of how Ireland was berating herself for trusting France. Ireland nodded slightly, it was true she never could hide her emotions very well, and a constant fear of being controlled and owned kept her moving and motivated her every decision. This however, this meant she was surrendering herself to her fears; this was temporarily giving over control to England. She shuddered at the thought of abandoning her people to suffer a fate she herself hated.

"Spain, if I leave along with you then what will become of my home?" she asked, forcing the tears back.

"You will be my guest, I will welcome you into my home and I'm sure Romano would.." Ireland cut him off, "No, I meant what would happen to me, will I disappear or will another avatar be created and my spirit and everything that makes my people truly Irish die?"

Spain gaped at her, he had never once considered what would happen to a nation that abandoned their land. "I.. I don't know," he stammered, "If you don't leave for too long then it should be ok.. but to gather an army requires time and England will take control in that time and..." his voice faltered and he fell into silence. He could not win this and with this lack of information he knew he could not take Ireland with him. "Ok," he conceded, "Then come with us to the ship, it's a long trip and I'm sure you will not want to stay in this castle on your own for very long."

Ireland looked at him and nodded, she pushed past him and walked out of the room. She tried shaking her fears off as she made her way through the castle and out into the courtyard but by the time she got into her carriage and Spain joined her she had collapsed into a pool of tears once again.

The journey took the entire day and she was exhausted by the time they reached the northern town. Slowly she got out of the carriage and stood back to watch everyone move their luggage and supplies onto the ship. Men bustled around them, most were cheerful Spanish workers but a lot had frowns etched into their faces, the Irish were not happy to leave and she felt it. Spain stood beside her telling her of everything he will do once he gets back and how he will aid Rory and the O'Neill earl. He told her of how he will gain the Popes approval and lead a holy war to force England off her land and liberate her forever. Ireland allowed herself to be carried off by this dream, it was a good one and one she wished would happen soon. She opened her eyes once Spain stopped talking and noticed Rory coming in her direction.

"Rory," she said once he got closer, "There is something I need you to promise me." Rory looked at her, his eyes now hopeful he could do anything to keep the fire alight in her eyes and hope in her heart. "I need you to promise me that you will return and that you will stop my husband from taking my land and controlling me." Rory stared at her blankly, he had never heard of her husband and what was this about her land? Ireland continued, "This may come as a shock to you, but the reason you were so pulled to me is because I am this nations avatar. I am Ireland and now I am entrusting you, O'Neill and Spain to save me from England. Can you do this?" It was now Spains turn to stare at her shocked she had revealed such delicate information to a human.

"Ireland, are you sure it's necessary to tell him about us and England?" he asked hurriedly.

"Yes it is. If he can make grand claims of raising an army to save me and my people from that bastard husband of mine then he should know what he is really fighting for."

"Ok but Dios mío this could turn out horribly."

Rory remained frozen in place, this was insane but somehow it made sense. Everything that had happened slowly fell into place in his mind and now he understood why he felt as strongly as he did. He knew there was something different about Fianna and now that he knew he felt a wave of relief wash over him. For years he struggled with his attraction to the woman even though he was married, every night he felt himself torn between being honourable and staying by his wife's side or running away and making Fianna see how much he loved her. Now he knew that it wasn't love in a conventional sense, what he felt for Fianna was a love for a nation.

"Ire-Ireland," he stuttered after an extended silence, "I would be honoured to fight for you and I swear it on my own life that I will free you."

Ireland looked at him fondly a small smile settling on her lips. "Please do and if you can, once you gain the army and defeat my husband allow me to kick him where it hurts."

"Your husband? I'm assuming it's a nation, which one exactly?" Rory asked now genuinely curious about the life of a woman he has known for so long yet barely knew anything about.

"England," she stated knowing exactly how Rory would react. He gasped loudly and stepped back slightly at the news, composing himself he looked up at the rising moon before answering, "I will gladly let you take the final strike against him. You can even lead the army for the final charge," he laughed happy Ireland was finally smiling again. "By the way, does that make you Spain?" he asked turning towards the Spanish man.

"Sí and I promise that I will help build an army. Maybe now with you know who I really am it might be easier to get the Popes consent to build an army considering I can introduce you to Romano," he replied his normal cheer returning, "but that is a discussion for later, now though it appears that the ship is ready to sail and we must leave before the seas get treacherous." He winced internally at the memories of losing his armada in those cold bleak waters. Rory nodded and moved closer to Ireland, he took her hand and bowed before her as a knight would to a king or queen.

"I swear I will do everything I can to save you and I will find a way to bring England's fall," he said to her, his eyes stuck firmly on hers.

"Good, now go. Your wife is waiting and you do not want her to get suspicious," she told him, newfound authority calming her. She watched him stand and then leave, this was his final flight from Ireland she thought, this better work. She was snapped back to reality as Spain suddenly pulled her into a hug, "I will come back and you do not need to worry, but for now try and stay away from England," he whispered. Then he too turned away from her, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She remained still watching the final crew members and passengers' board before the ship took sail. She stayed in place until the ship was out of sight and darkness descended on the land around her. Sighing she made her way to her carriage which thankfully still had a driver to take her back to the castle she had left. She had to destroy it, she could not let England's men take it for themselves. As she boarded the carriage she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her then a loud thump followed by an "ouch". Turning on her heal she saw a young girl with bright blue eyes and wavy brown hair lying on the ground clutching her elbow. No this wasn't simply a girl this was an avatar, a new one whom Ireland had never met. She felt the girls connection to the land and knew the girl was going to represent this part of her land.

"Hey there, you must be the new county. I'm Ireland, it's nice to meet you," she said as she knelt down and reached a hand out to the girl. Hesitantly the girl reached forward and muttered something in Irish Ireland couldn't quite make out. After staring around herself for a few minutes she eventually mumbled, "I just woke up, I think I'm ..."

**_End of Flashback_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o

Ireland woke up with a shout, why had she dreamt of that? She was so confused and looking out through a gap in the curtains she could tell it was nearly noon meaning she had slept far longer than she had intended to. With a huff she got out of bed and changed then made her way downstairs to get something to eat. In the kitchen she thought about the events that happened that morning and how maybe they had led her to have that dream, yes she had given up control to England and yes she was still afraid of being controlled. But what shocked her was that she didn't hate it as much as she thought and seeing England act so kind to her and not shout at her for speaking in Irish then, wait was she still going to be speaking in Irish? She checked around to make sure no one else was in the room before trying to talk. "Testing, testing one two three," she said quietly to herself. She laughed, this was the first time she was glad to speak English, normally she preferred her own more musical language but with it brought consequences. For now English was the better option. After she gathered together all the ingredients to make potato bread she started mixing it all together when she heard someone enter the room.

"Glad to see that yer awake," came Scotland's voice, "I heard ye shouting in yer sleep, I'm assuming you had a bad dream after using so much magic."

"Kind of, I dreamt of the time the Earls left with Spain and when I knew I had to surrender sooner rather than later as I had hoped," she answered him, not taking her eyes off her food. Finished with the preparation she warmed up a frying pan on the fire and started frying the flattened pieces of potato bread, flipping it occasionally.

"What made ye dream of that?"

"I don't know and honestly it's not a memory I ever wanted to relive."

Scotland sat down on a chair at the table as Ireland put her food on a plate and sat down opposite him. "Ye know we have servants to cook for us now."

"Aye I know, but I wanted to make this myself. I'm feeling a wee bit nostalgic at the moment." She remembered the last meal she had before England came and dragged her off to London, she was hiding with her new county and the only food she could make was potato bread, so they lived off it for weeks. It must have been horrible for the girl to have such a bad start to her life. She remembered how much the girl cried when Ireland was taken away and, she stopped reminiscing there, that's why she had the dream. Seeing America cry the way he did and how England controlled the situation made her remember how things occurred once she was finally captured. She laughed again at her trail of thoughts, God she hated thinking at times.

"Well America is pretty upset about what happened this morning."

"Is he?" Ireland looked up, "I guess we have to take him swimming after I eat." She smiled, this time focusing on being happy and moving on. What was in the past could no longer hurt her, she had to move on it was easier that way.

"Aye we do and he's in England's study, he's refusing to leave England's side."

Finishing her food Ireland stood up and put her plate in the sink, "Then let's go get him and I think I need to explain to him I'm not mad at him, it was an accident and as it turns out the boy is freakishly strong." Scotland laughed at the last part.

"Aye that he is, ye should have seen him after ye went to sleep. He moved all the furniture in England's room to build a fort to hide in and was curled up in some blankets in the middle."

"I was not!" America appeared at the door, his face red with anger and his eyes slightly puffy.

"Ok lad, ye weren't curled up ye fell asleep," Scotland teased the boy who balled up his fists and marched over to Scotland to argue with him, he stopped once he saw Ireland looking down at him. "Am I.. I.. I'm sorry about this morning," he mumbled under his breath instantly forgetting about Scotland.

"It's alright, accidents happen my shoulders fixed now so no harm done and well now ya know I'm not a morning person. But lets forget about all the and go swimming we promised ya we'd take ya today"

America looked up at her, a smile blooming on his face, "Really? Can we go now then?"

"Of course, go get a few towels in a bag and we'll head to the beach."

"Ok, I'll be right back," America shouted bolting from the room.

"We'll meet you at the front door," Ireland called after him to hear America shout "ok" back from somewhere else in the house. "Well I guess we should go tell England we're taking him swimming."

They found England in the living room reading. He wasn't too happy about allowing them to take America swimming but eventually after much pleading he agreed on the condition they take his nanny with them. After a few short minutes a servant arrived with another woman who was in her late thirties. She had short black hair that was tied back in a bun, had crystal grey eyes with a few lines framing them. She was very short Ireland guessed only five feet tall and was fairly plump, not enough to be considered fat but enough to appear to give the best hugs in the world, and judging by the kind smile she held Ireland thought she probably did.

"Hello there, I'm Alfred's nanny May Floyd, but you can call me May," she said with a soft Welsh accent. Ah Ireland thought, that's why she looked so huggable Wales was always up for a hug when he wasn't trying to write you into one of his poems or wrestle you into the ground. Ireland and Scotland both reached out and shook her hand and introduced themselves by their human names. After some small talk and a firm warning from England they met up with America at the front door who was now bouncing up and down impatiently. As she was stepping out of the house to follow America and Scotland who had ran on ahead she felt an arm pull her back. Stumbling she fell into England's chest and instantly pulled away.

"Sorry, I uh wanted to check if you were ok after this morning," England murmured, a blush tinged his cheeks as he stared at the floor suddenly finding it very interesting. Confused Ireland stood back a little, "I'm fine thanks, I think that so much travelling, having my shoulder dislocated and other stress made me use too much magic," Ireland answered laughing awkwardly. This is strange she thought, England never really gave a damn about her wellbeing.

"Oh.. ok but please just be careful... I don't want America to get scared again.. yes that's it. He is starting to like you quite a bit so please just remember to look out for yourself," England stammered his blush deepening slightly. Ireland looked over her shoulder to see America and Scotland pulling May behind them and shouting for her to hurry up, "Well anyway I must head can't keep those guys waiting very long, you know how impatient they are" she said hurriedly, "Oh aye before I forget any chance we could go shopping sometime soon cause I need a new dress."

"What? Yes of course and it's about time you decided to start dressing accordingly," England answered almost too quickly, he spared a look at Ireland's attire. She was wearing black trousers, a green jacket and a pale green shirt underneath. He hated what she chose to wear but had to admire her dedication to sticking to her dress sense. Ireland gave him a huge smile before turning and chasing after America and Scotland.

* * *

Ok so if anyone can guess what county Ireland met they will get cupcake ^_^ Oh and if you also know what castle is referenced you get to choose a character to appear (within reason of course, some characters really don't play well into this story even if I love them and want them to appear *thinks of Prussia* XD)

The flashback is referencing the Flight of the Earls which was essentially what led to Ireland being completely taken over by England. So being controlled by England and watching America crying brought back those memories in dream form. The Earls fled to Spain to build an army to take Ireland back but it failed and sadly shit happened in Rome after Rory met the Pope. Very sad now that I actually wrote his character into the story (even if he doesn't have a fleshed out character)

Sorry for England being a bit of a pushover in this chapter it was not my intention but looking at it now he kinda ended up that way .; and another note Ireland is dense. I mean insanely dense, if someone were to confess to her she would think they were joking.

And now for the translation stuff, my Irish isn't great anymore so some of it might be dodgy but here goes:

Go raibh maith agat, agus ca bhfuil Meiriceá - Thanks a lot, and where is America?

Cén fáth? - Why?

Ach - But

Spanish translations (I'm guessing that everyone knows this already but just to be thorough)

señorita - miss

Dios mío - my God

As always please point out anything you notice and reviews are always welcome :D And if I haven't mentioned before you guys are awesome ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

So amm yea sorry if people thought this was going to be USUK, I kind of thought that it having Chibi America would make it clear it wasn't going to go that way :( I love USUK but it doesn't work in this story so I changed the description, so once again sorry *feels like Elsie from the World God only Knows*

The county in the last chapter was Donegal for anyone wondering ^^

For everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed thank you ^^ Seriously makes my day and makes me feel awesome. Yea two chapters now cause I should be starting to study for college again... but I like procrastinating XD Because of that expect the updates to be quicker as well... that and I'm getting to the drama pretty soon and drama is fun to write :D

* * *

Hearing Ireland shout for them to slow down Scotland grabbed the scruff of America's shirt and stopped the boy from running on ahead. America turned to whine at him when Scotland told him it's nice to wait for a lady and if he behaves he will get sweets later. Huffing America kicked at a stone on the ground but complied and impatiently waited on the Irishwoman. Once she caught up they continued on their way to the beach. The trip was surprisingly straight forward and the only thing America wanted to do was race Scotland and see who could get there first. Ireland and May fell into step behind the male nations as they competed in race after race. Eventually Ireland and May struck up a conversation about their countries and what it was like living in America. Ireland was starting to like the woman until she blurted out something she quickly realised she shouldn't have, she asked what it was like working for England not using his human name. She forgot that most humans never knew when they worked for a personified nation, and in this case she expected May to know as she was helping raise America once England wasn't there. To her surprise May didn't over react, instead she just gawked at her in return and then cleared her throat before asking, "Is that why Alfred hasn't grown?" Ireland stayed silent and stared at the ground in front of her, thoughts racing through her head about how she could salvage the situation but she secretly knew it was beyond that point.

"If I'm honest, I kind of expected something else was going on," May continued, "I have been Alfred's nanny for five years now and I was getting worried as the boy remained the same as the day I met him. I also might have overheard some things being said throughout the mansion, that at the start confused me but now they make sense." She turned and smiled at Ireland, "Thank you for clearing that up for me, I thought I was going crazy."

Ireland laughed hesitantly, great, she thought, England is going to kill me when he finds out. "Am, do ya mind not telling Arthur? If he found out I said he might kill me or close, and well I kinda don't want that to happen," she asked, feeling her face turning a bright red.

"On one condition," May asked.

"Name it, but I can't tell ya any national secrets or anything like that."

"You have to point out any other nations that are staying in the mansion or we meet." Ireland glanced at the woman, she was crafty and knew exactly how to get information she wanted. Ireland stopped and shifted her gaze over to Scotland and America cautiously thinking over the repercussions that revealing their true identities would bring. Eventually she turned her attention back to the Welshwoman who was now wearing a pleasant smile. Ireland smirked to herself, ashamed she had started to like the woman and seeing her true colours.

"Can't do that wee girl, that information is not for your ears," she told her, a stern look on her face. "Now if you tell anyone about our conversation here I will not hesitate to make you disappear. Arthur can always find a new nanny for Alfred and considering you have been with him for five years, he might even be getting a replacement as we speak." She warned. May nodded stiffly, her body rigid and painfully aware of how serious the normally cheerful redhead became.

"So let me take a guess, I know now Arthur is England. Alfred would be America, correct?," May started and smirked as the Irish nation glowered at her, "So I am also going to guess that you and Angus are nations too. So that makes you Ireland and Angus Scotland." Ireland's eyes widened as May connected the dots, unable to find a reasonable argument she spun around and glared at the Welshwoman.

"You keep that quiet or I swear I will prove the rumours you heard about the Irish being barbarians true, but no-one will believe you anyway. They will all think you're crazy," she hissed and then turned and started running towards the other nations, leaving May alone to contemplate her choices.

"Scotland," Ireland muttered to the flame haired man, "We have a slight wee problem, May found out about us being nations and well she intends to use it to hurt England and America. We might need to get England to find Alfred a new nanny and then deal with her oursleves." Scotland looked at her and then back at May who was now making her way towards them.

"Aye, I think England was going to get a new nanny soon anyway, Alfred told me she was with him for five years. Far too long to have the same human nanny in my opinion." Scotland agreed, "How did she find out?"

Ireland shifted nervously at the question, "I might have accidentally called England England instead of Arthur. But she filled in the rest herself and it looks like she was trying to find something out about England anyway."

"Then what happened? I I hope you warned her off."

"Ha ha... yea I warned her to keep her mouth shut or she won't be seeing too many people after I am through with her, that and I told her what you just said. She might be replaced soon."

"Good, well I think I should have a wee chat with her too," he gave Ireland a wink and turned to talk to May. Ireland watched as May paled at the sight of the Scot walking up to her and instantly shrank once he swung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close as he muttered something to her. Ireland smirked at how Scotland handled the woman, Ireland had seen it before but always found it amusing. Scotland could be so cheerful and friendly when he wanted to be but instantly become threatening when need called for it. She had seen him at his worse and if she was honest with herself it was not a pretty sight.

Pleased he was handling the situation Ireland looked around and noticed they were finally at the beach and America had run on ahead and was now calling for them to hurry up. Pushing her worries aside she ran up to the boy, grabbing him around the waist and pulled him onto her shoulders before plunging headfirst into the ocean. America laughed in glee at the sudden action and started splashing Ireland and swam under the water to try and perform a sneak attack. As soon as he shot up above the surface Ireland dove and then pulled America under with her. Surfacing they burst into laughter and continued splashing each other. Suddenly a ball of seaweed hit Ireland on the side of the head. Spinning around they saw Scotland standing on the sand an assortment of seaweed balls at his feet and a mischievous grin on his face. Screaming Ireland grabbed America and used him as a human shield when another ball was thrown their way and waded back to the shore. America struggling and squealing as each ball hit him kicked Ireland in the stomach and sent them toppling into the waves with a loud splash. Pulling herself up she saw America and Scotland doubled over laughing and gasping for breath. Without thinking she ran over and threw herself on Scotland, covering them both in sand and soaking his clothes. Successfully pinning him to the ground she shouted over to America to dig a hole. Laughing America set about digging the biggest hole he could.

"You know if people saw you holding me down like this, they might get the wrong idea. Who knows what May is thinking right now, and what she could tell England," Scotland teased and then turned his head in May's direction. May was sitting on a blanket on the sand a good distance away, happy to keep away from the both insane and apparently very dangerous nations.

"America hurry up with that hole!" Ireland screamed at the blonde boy as she felt a blush forming.

"Done!" came his reply and without waiting for anymore instructions ran over and helped Ireland pick up Scotland. Together they tossed him in and started burying him up to his neck. Standing back to admire their handy work they shared a handshake and went back to the water leaving Scotland neck deep in the sand and begging for them to free him. After ignoring him and playing in the water for almost thirty minutes they eventually decided to dig him out. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing and laughing on the beach until hunger and exhaustion started to get to them and they decided to leave and go back for dinner. They picked up May who by that stage had wandered down the beach and started towards the mansion.

Back at the mansion England was in shock at the state they were in and quickly sent them all to wash and change before allowing them to eat. None of them could disagree at that point as the sand was starting to get everywhere and was getting very itchy.

After changing and bathing they were allowed to eat and this time they were forced to behave. England did not want a repeat of the previous dinner. Not that it mattered anyway as America was informing England of everything they had done at the beach that day. As America babbled on about swimming, burying Scotland and giving Ireland a seaweed wig Scotland gave Ireland a serious look and then glanced over at England, understanding that he was going to tell England about May Ireland nodded then finished her dinner. After desert May arrived and then took America off to study for a few hours because England felt he was falling behind on geography. Annoyed America followed her out of the room waving sadly as he left.

"England, yer not going to like this," Scotland started, his voice serious as he looked at his younger brother.

"What now?" England asked as he took another sip of tea.

"May knows that we're nations."

"Really, now how would she know that?" he lifted a massive brow at the Scot.

"She figured it out, come on lad you don't keep the same human nanny for five years. Especially when she has to watch a young nation who should look at least ten by their standards." Scotland explained.

"Well she never mentioned anything before, now care to explain why she really found out."

"He's right England, she already had a fair idea but well..." Ireland interjected but was cut off by Scotland.

"I might have called you England when we were talking about living here," he said quickly, hoping that he could take the blame instead of Ireland. Ireland mouthed the words thank you to him before turning her attention back to England.

"What! How bloody stupid are you? Do you have any idea how hard it was to find a nanny who was up to the standards America needs?" England barked at him getting out of his seat.

Scotland winced a bit at the remark, "Seriously how long were you planning to keep her on anyway? I can pretty much guarantee that you had plans to replace her soon anyway!" he retorted.

They glared at each other for a few seconds before Ireland broke the tension by telling them to calm down in case someone same in.

"You're right...," England conceded and sat back down, "I did have plans to replace her, but the best nanny I could find is not due to start for another three weeks."

"Hmm well then why were you getting so upset then?" Scotland argued.

"Because you gave away our secret and now I might need to move America. He was just starting to get used to this place." He mumbled but held his glare.

"England, we're nations. We can't stick around one place for too long, and shouldn't you get him used to moving soon anyway?" Ireland pointed out.

Sighing England nodded, "yes I suppose you are right. Then what are we going to do about May? I have to let her go tomorrow but we need to ensure she won't tell anyone."

"Don't worry about that," Scotland exclaimed, "she seems a wee bit afraid of Ireland and I so I don't think she will be too much of a problem."

England stared at his brother suspiciously, "What may I ask, did you do or say to her?"

"Us? We just told her that we won't hesitate to take action if she tells anyone about us," Scotland grinned.

"Fine it will have to do, I'm sure neither of you would pass up that opportunity anyway." He said in reply.

"Aww aren't you so suspicious of your big brother and your wife of all people! We really aren't the barbarians you make us out to be, you know that right?" Ireland chuckled at the remark and the deadpan look England gave Scotland in response.

"Very well, but tomorrow both of you are taking May's place until her replacement arrives," he told them and stood up to leave the table, "Now if you don't mind we should probably discuss more on what actual jobs you will be attending to whilst here."

"Ah England, I'm still feeling a wee bit under the weather after this morning, if it's alright with you can I just go to my room now?" Ireland asked, standing up as well.

"Just this once and tomorrow you have twice as much work to do," he warned her and walked towards the door. Scotland gave her a confused look and she mouthed the word 'céilí' to him in response. His face lighting up in a huge smile remembering they had promised to join in one that night he quickly thought of his own excuse to get out of working.

"Aye England, mind if I skip as well. I think the sun got to me, my head is killing me at the minute, that or I drank too much seawater." He asked and got up to look at England.

England's eyebrow twitched at the sudden refusal to work from both of them, "I have seen you go through things much worse than sunstroke, why should I let you off today?"

"Ah... because it's only my second day in America and I'm exhausted after getting off the boat yesterday and all the swimming and excitement today," he laughed defending himself.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he glared at Scotland before dismissing both of them with a wave of his hand. "Tomorrow both of you are working twice as hard and no more excuses," he ordered as they left for their rooms.

"Sure, no problem," they called back in unison and raced up the stairs. At her door Ireland spun around to Scotland and they quickly arranged a time and place to meet up at to go to the céilí. They decided to meet at gate at ten, agreeing that leaving earlier was too risky they left it at that and went to get ready for the dance.

Choosing out a blue and green dress perfect for dancing Ireland quickly changed and admired her reflection in the mirror as she fixed her hair to allow her copper curls to fall over her shoulders. She placed a bow above her left ear, pulling back some of her hair from her face. Running her hands over her dress she tried to smooth out some of the wrinkles and flatten the minimal lace the dress had. She twirled once in front of the mirror and when finally content with her reflection she put on a lick of lipstick and carefully snick out her door and down the stairs. As she crept through the house she kept an ear open for any sign of England or America, thankful she had made it to the front door successfully she pried it open and slipped out. Little did she realise that America had heard Scotland leave earlier and he had hidden behind an umbrella holder and seen her leave. Once free from the house Ireland jogged slightly to get away quicker and met Scotland at the gates.

"I thought ye were going to take all year," he badgered her a bit, "but you do clean up nicely, if I do say so myself." He glanced at her outfit, taking in the green and blue dress, the black dancing shoes and her loose curls topped with the green satin bow setting the outfit off.

"Thank you," Ireland answered and gave him a quickly curtsy and took his arm once he offered it to her, "You don't look too bad yourself." Scotland was wearing a simple white shirt, black trousers and black shoes. It didn't appear too different from his normal attire but now he had cleaned up and was wearing new clothes, not his normal not scruffy but not crisp clothing. Lived in was the description Ireland could use to best describe Scotland's normal clothing.

"Well shall we?"

"Yes, we shall."

With that they made their way towards the dance quickening their pace so they wouldn't be too late. America quietly trailing them.

* * *

Barbarian thing is in reference to Elizabeth the firsts opinion on the Irish, but she also banned yellow from court because she thought that was the Irish' favourite colour...

So hopefully this chapter was good ^^  
Let me know what you think and if anyone gets the reference to a character from another anime you get a cookie :D I couldn't help but write her in under another name


	5. Chapter 5

Lots of drama in this chapter and a bit of romance ^^

* * *

As they walked into the barn Ireland looked around and marvelled at the amount of people dancing, laughing and generally having a bit of craic. Suddenly she felt a hand grasp her wrist and pull her further into the crowd. Looking up at the person dragging her she grinned once she recognised the woman.

"Eibhlan, where are you taking me?" she gasped as she was almost pulled headfirst into a group of people. Without answering Eibhlan stopped and smiled at her, she puffed her chest out and turned to the group she almost sent Ireland flying into.

"Lads, I'd like you to meet Fianna. She just got off the boat yesterday and she needs to get to know more people." She exclaimed to them, "and this is Angus, I'm gonna guess her husband." Ireland turned and saw that Scotland had been dragged behind them by another woman who had short black hair, lightly tanned skin and grey eyes. She wore a simple black dress that flared out at the bottom a bit.

"Hi and you're kinda wrong there, Angus isn't my husband. Just friends," Ireland replied, slightly embarrassed at the introduction.

"Really? Sorry, I just assumed that you guys were married cause you seem to get on really well." She laughed in response, her face turning a light pink. "So he's single then?" she asked in a whisper. Unable to hold herself back Ireland burst into laughter and glanced back at Scotland who by now had started talking to the group, the black haired woman seemed very intent on getting to know him and hung off his arm as he spoke to the others occasionally chipping in herself.

"Yea he is, why would ya be interested?" Ireland teased the younger woman who turned a brighter shade of pink. Quickly Eibhlan pulled her back into the group and started naming out people and introducing them individually. Within minutes they were caught up in a conversation. Ireland discovered the black haired woman was named Mary Curran and despite being Eibhlans younger sister she was painfully quiet and only chose to speak to very few people. At the height of the conversations the music suddenly changed pace and a loud upbeat song was played. Eibhlan squeaked and demanded everyone dance then grabbed the people closest to her and pulled them onto the dance floor. They spent the next hour dancing until Eibhlan noticed something and walked off.

Suddenly she squealed, "Aren't ye the wee fella that Arthur Kirkland keeps with him?" Her squeal was met by a murmur of noise and a group of women gathering around the boy all whispering about how cute he was.

Ireland and Scotland spun around to see America being surrounded. His face was bright red as he smiled cheerfully at the ladies. "Yep, that's me. I'm Alfred." He exclaimed unphased by the sudden attention, that was until Ireland and Scotland pushed through the crowd and grabbed him by the arms to pull him away.

"What are ya doing here wee boy," Ireland whispered in a hushed voice.

America shuffled nervously before mumbling, "I heard you guys talking in the hall and I wanted to see what you were going to. I never heard of a céilí before."

Scotland sighed and then placed his hand on America's shoulder, pulling the boy closer to him. "Ye know if England were to find out about you being here he will have our heads," he explained calmly. America didn't answer instead he watched one spot behind the two nations and his eyes filled with tears. "Look lad it's not that we don't want ye to join, but you know what he's like and I don't know if they are ok with weans here."

"Amm, sorry but he can stay if you want. It would be too dangerous to send him back now and we only just got started." A woman's voice spoke from behind them and Eibhlan walked forward with Andy.

"Aye and there are a few weans here as well so he won't be the only one," Andy added.

The nations looked between the humans and America before nodding to each other. "Right ye can stay, but Alfred don't cause any trouble and remember yer strength," Scotland said eventually. America grinned up at his elders.

"Really? I won't get in trouble will I?" he asked chirpily.

"No, ya won't," Ireland laughed, "Do ya know how to dance, or do we have to show ya?"

"You have to show me," he answered and started bouncing on his feet impatiently.

"Come on then, Eibhlan want to help us teach him how to dance?" Scotland chuckled and turned towards the Corkwoman.

"I don't see why not," she answered and then grabbed America's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Teaching America to dance was a lot harder than Ireland imagined, but he eventually got the idea and stopped crashing into people. After dancing for nearly an hour Ireland and Scotland took a break to grab a drink and stood back watching America struggle a little but then instantly recover after someone helped him. He's so happy, Ireland thought to herself and then giggled once she noticed a girl around six years old standing off on the side watching America. Pointing her out to Scotland they both looked on as the girl gave her herself a pep talk, straighten out her light purple dress and walk up to America then tapping him on the shoulder. America looked around and was confused as the girl froze up and started stuttering before running away hiding her face in her scarf. He looked over at Ireland and Scotland who were now doubled over laughing at the boy. Puffing his cheeks out, he marched over to them and stomped his foot angrily in front of them.

"What are you two laughing about?" he demanded.

"Sor-sorry I... awk the poor girl, she was so.. so," Scotland gasped as he continued laughing. Huffing America aimed a kick for his leg causing Scotland to yelp in pain and stop laughing. "Sorry lad, it's just too funny."

Seeing Scotland in pain caused Ireland to laugh even more until her sides hurt and she had to physically force herself to breathe. "Alfred, wha-what he's trying to say is that th-the wee girl wanted to ask you to dance." Ireland explained as she caught her breath. America stared up at her in shock and a deep red blush crept up his cheeks.

"What, bu-bu-but she didn't say anything she just ran off!" he argued. Looking over America's head Scotland grinned when he saw a blonde woman in a green dress bring the girl back towards them. The girl was holding her scarf in front of her face and playing with it slightly. Looking at her closer Scotland saw that she had black hair in pigtails she tied up on either side with pink ribbons, she had a fringe that hid most of her dark blue eyes. Pushing the girl forward the woman smiled up at the two adults talking to America.

"Am... am excuse... excuse me... but," the girl muttered but quickly turned away and tried to run. Sighing the woman held her hand out to stop her and pulled her back in front of America who was by now an even brighter shade of red. The girl looked up at the woman and then quickly stared at the ground in front of her, pulling the scarf to block her face.

"Sorry about her, she's shy. I'm Aoife and this is my sister Tara," the woman giggled a bit as she introduced themselves.

"Pleasure to meet ya, I'm Fianna, this is Angus and this wee boy is Alfred," Ireland replied and shook Aoifes hand.

"Well it seems Alfred suddenly got a wee bit shy too," Scotland said as he glanced down to see America retreat behind him and then reached forward to shake Aoifes hand after Ireland.  
"I.. I am not!" Alfred whined up at him. Laughing at the boy Scotland pulled America from behind him and nudged him forward.

"So Tara what was it ya wanted to ask?" Aoife said to her sister.

Tara looked up at her like a deer caught in headlights as Aoife spoke; slowly she looked forward and squeaked once she made eye contact with Alfred. "Am... I... I wanted to ask if you could.. I mean... do you want to dance? Th-that is if you want to, it's ok if you don't... I'll understand.." she stuttered and buried her face into the scarf again. America stared blankly at her, completely dumbstruck at the question.

"I... am I'm not very good yet," he answered hesitantly and rubbed the back of his neck. Tara shuffled a bit and was about to run away again when America continued, "But I guess I could dance with you.. that is if you're ok with my bad dancing.." Tara looked up at him and smiled, slowly she moved forward and grabbed his hand and tugged him to the dance floor.

Ireland smiled as she watched America dancing with Tara and couldn't help but smile when America stumbled and tripped over his feet causing both him and Tara to fall. Scotland was about to help them to them up but stopped when he saw America pull himself up and then offer a hand to Tara.

"Alfred seems like quite the wee gentleman," Aoife said quietly to them. Her eyes were alight with pride and a smile was on her lips.

"Aye, he is," Scotland answered. They stood watching the children dance for a few minutes as they talked and drank. Suddenly Scotland felt a hand pulling on his shirt and looked down to see America smiling up at him as Tara hung back clutching her scarf.

"Come on lets dance together!" America exclaimed excitedly, "I didn't follow you guys to let you sit around talking!"

"I guess we have no choice in the matter," Scotland chuckled and allowed himself to be pulled and pushed onto the dance floor. They spent the rest of the night twirling, spinning, talking and laughing until they were exhausted and Alfred was almost falling asleep. When they were leaving they heard Eibhlan calling and running up to them.

"Wait! Ye have to come to next weeks céilí," she exclaimed, "We try and hold one every week and a lot of people like ye."

"Same time I'm guessing," Ireland replied.

"Yea and it'll be here as well. Oh and I can see if Aoife will bring Tara back. It looked like Alfred was getting along great with the girl." She glanced down at the blonde boy who was now missing his new friend who had left over an hour ago.

"Really?" America chirped sleepily.

"Of course lad, I'm sure she wouldn't say no."

"Yay!" America shouted in glee, "Ir-Fianna, Angus we have to come!" he pleaded up to Ireland and Scotland.

"Right lad, we'll come but only if you behave for the whole week," Scotland smirked.

"Ok, I will. I promise! Eibhlan we'll be there." America cheered.

"Yea, we'll come. But I think we need to get this wee guy to bed before Arthur realises he was out, so bye for now" Ireland confirmed and then took America's hand and led him away. They both waved back as they made their way down the path. Scotland was about to turn and leave with them but Eibhlan reached out and grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Am.. I was wondering if maybe ye wanted to spend some time together," Eibhlan muttered as she twiddled her fingers and Scotland tilted his head to look at her. "I saw the way you looked at Fianna, but she's married right? So am could ye please give me a chance. I like ye and well ye're kind of really good looking and.."

Scotland cut her off before she could say any more, "Ye're right about Fianna," he sighed and looked up and tried to count the stars. "But she is married and to my wee brother no less so I know there's no chance there," he stated. Eibhlan gasped at the last bit of information, no-one had told her who Fiannas husband was, she thought. Now knowing that it was Arthur Kirkland she was doubting whether or not she should retract her invite. "So when are ye free?" Scotland's question broke her out of her trance and she stared up at the red haired man.

"Tomorrow evening, or any other day. Just pop down to the stall around six when we close up," she rushed and her face started to light up with a smile as she tried to hide her doubt.

"Ok I'll do that, but don't worry about Fianna. Her marriage was arranged and she wouldn't do anything to harm anyone... well apart from Arthur the odd time but that's very complicated," Scotland said as he noticed worry form on Eibhlans face despite his acceptance of a date. Relaxing a bit Eibhlan stepped forward and then pulled Scotland into a hug. Scotland instantly felt his face heat up at the contact and almost pushed her away, but quickly decided that it would be best to hug her back.

"Ok if ye say so, I like her and I want to trust her so I will," she said into Scotland's shirt. Pushing herself away, "Well I guess I have to let ye go now, but don't forget to call down sometime or I will be mad," she teased the older man.

"I won't but don't treat Fianna any differently and don't tell her I told you, she hates that and it's why she didn't say anything," he asked still cautious about how Eibhlan will act in the future.

"I won't," Eibhlan promised, "but ye really should move cause they're not waiting on ye."

"Good, well bye" with that Scotland turned and ran after the two retreating nations.

"Bye," Eibhlan shouted after him and then turned and skipped back into the barn to talk to her friends.

Catching up Scotland grinned at Ireland and then gave America a piggyback for the remainder of the walk. It wasn't long until America was fast asleep and Ireland asked about what Eibhlan wanted. Scotland smirked slightly, "Now that's none of yer business," he exclaimed. Oh how he loved teasing her at times like this.

"Oh come on, I know you're going to tell me later so what's the point in waiting? Did she ask you on a date?" Ireland whined at him.

"Aye she did," Scotland answered shortly.

"So did ya say yes?"

Scotland nodded and then felt his face light up as Ireland squealed at his response, "I knew she was going to ask. She let it slip earlier that she liked ya, so where are ya taking her?"

"I don't know, I don't know this place too well but I'll figure something out."

Ireland giggled like a schoolgirl as she watched her friend get even more embarrassed and continued to tease him the whole way back.

Silently they snuck back into the house and then put America to bed.

"What do ya say to a drink?" Ireland whispered over America as they tucked him in.

"I wouldn't say no to one. I'm sure England has a few good bottles hidden away," Scotland answered, a glint in his eye.

"Do ye think he keeps them in his office here as well?" Ireland asked.

"He should do, he always keeps his drink within reach."

With that they made their way to England's office downstairs only to discover it was locked.

"Move out of the way," Scotland murmured and then knelt down and whispered something holding his hand above the lock. Silence fell over them for a minute after Scotland stopped whispering and then suddenly the door clicked open allowing them into the room. Grinning mischievously at each other they walked in and started searching for the drink. It did take long until they had found three bottles of England's best whisky and moved to the living room, Scotland taking two glasses from the drinks cabinet along with them. Sitting down Scotland poured their drinks and relaxed back onto the plush couch.

"I swear he should really invest in good Irish whiskey," Ireland said as she took a sip.

"Naw, this stuff is much better," Scotland countered.

"What kind of eejit says this is better than my stuff?"

"Me, it's much better," Scotland announced and stuck his tongue out at Ireland. With that they started bickering about which was better and made it through most of the second bottle before Ireland tackled Scotland sending them both crashing onto the couch. Laughing Scotland wrestled back as each fought for victory. Eventually Ireland collapsed on top of Scotland and mumbled, "I really can't beat you in a physical fight can I?" Scotland chuckled at the remark taking it as an admittance of defeat.

"No ye really can't."

He was only met with silence, glancing down he realised Ireland had fallen asleep. "Come on wake up, ye can't fall asleep here," he said to her and tried shaking her awake but she remained fast sleep. Smiling to himself he felt his eyes grow heavy, looking at the clock on the mantelpiece he sighed noting the time. Five o'clock, England would be awake soon and then they would have to work, he thought to himself as he let sleep take him.

Walking down the stairs England briskly walked to his office intending to get started on his work early. He stopped once he noticed the door open; cautiously he stepped inside and growled once he saw his best whisky and two glasses gone. Turning on his heel he marched up the stairs to Scotland's room. Swinging the door open he glowered into the empty room and quickly realised that Scotland was not there and no-one had slept in the bed. Leaving it he went to Ireland's room, expecting to see her crumpled on the bed and Scotland on the floor like he found them on a few previous occasions. The thought of their late night conversations annoyed him and unfortunately it was something he couldn't stop, no matter how many rules he imposed on them they always found a way. This door he didn't swing open as he intended, once he got to it he noticed it was open and the room was also empty. Walking in he looked around quickly and spotted make up and a few dresses and pairs of shoes scattered on the bed. He glared at the mess, "Great they went out last night and then stole my best drink," he growled to himself and continued searching the mansion for them. It was the fifth room he checked when he eventually found them in one of the living rooms. He stopped as soon as he entered when the smell of drink hit him. Grimacing against it he pushed himself to walk in further but then stopped once he saw them. His eyes widened at shock at the scene in front of him, Ireland was sleeping on top of Scotland and he had his arm around her. Pulling her into his chest as he nuzzled into the top of her head. England tried to find the right words to wake them but only found jealousy, no anger England would never be jealous of Scotland bubbling in his chest the more he looked at them. She shouldn't be sleeping there, he thought and she shouldn't look so damn comfortable. She belonged to him and Scotland should not be that close to her! That was it, that was the last thought he needed before he snapped and let his anger take over. He needed to separate them now and he needed to keep them separate.

"Get the bloody hell away from her you wanker!" he shouted at them. They snapped their eyes open and soon realised that they were in a lot of trouble. Quickly Ireland pushed herself from Scotland's chest and scrambled to her feet.

"Wait, we can explain we were..." Scotland tried to reason.

"I don't care; you are not to go near her again. Do you understand?" he roared at his brother.

"England please.. just listen," Ireland pleaded, "We went out to a dance last night and we just fell asleep." England wasn't listening as he continued to glare at the red haired man.

"Ireland please just stay out of this," Scotland told her, his voice firm.

"But.." Ireland tried to soothe but was immediately cut off.

"Ireland for once in your life do as you're told!" England demanded, his gaze steely and filled with rage.

"Why?"she spat at him, "so you can do whatever the hell you want with me?"

England glared at her, "No so I can protect you but you never seem to want that, do you?"

"Protect me? From what? I don't know if you know this but I have allies who are willing to defend me if needs be!"

"Like who? Spain? France? Last time I checked Spain couldn't help you and he even stole the last of your filthy rebels and France, well he's just a pervert who wants you in his bed!"

"He tried and if it wasn't for your stupid navy he would have succeeded and I would still be free. France is a good friend and don't you dare talk about him that way," Ireland seethed.

"Oh yes because he stuck with his promise of returning your rebels with an army, but I wonder what happened to them? France a good friend? What bloody planet are you living on? I swear you are so dense sometimes!"

Ireland glowered at him unable to answer. "He might have failed but he would never hurt me the way you have. Now how the hell am I dense!" she screamed at him forcing him to take a step back. It was them when they heard a maid knocking quietly at the door. She looked up at them fear written over her face.

"WHAT!" England shouted at her.

"It's Alfred sir, when I went to wake him he was gone," she said quietly, keeping her eyes firmly on the ground. In that split second the room fell into a deafening silence.

* * *

Had to throw in the typical whiskey versus whisky argument, but I couldn't go into much detail and I didn't want to bore people.

So yes now America has run off and England is furious. :D So lots more drama to come and the introduction of another character or characters in the next 2 chapters since I finally figured out how to incorporate them.

Next chapter should be up soon cause it's half written and I should be doing other stuff... . But well hope this chapter was good :D


	6. Chapter 6

So yea after being disenchanted with this story for the last while I finally found inspiration to write ^^ Thanks to very little sleep and a very dull lecture today in college this chapter came to me completely formed and all ready to type :D

New character in this chapter :D and not one I bet people thought would appear. I always like the thought of this character existing as well and I blame AC3 completely XD

For everyone that read this so far thank you! A bigger thanks to the ones who reviewed, favourited and followed :D :D

**IrishMaid:** Thank you :D

:O Never thought of ChibiRomano *facepalms* that could be epic. As for present day stuff, I have a few ideas but mostly just referencing to this story through my other ones XD North is introduced in The Tragedy of Independence, he's England and Ireland's child. He will make more appearances in other stories very soon cause I know what he's gonna act like now ^^

**ThatScienceChick: **Thanks ^^ and I'm going to be trying to get the next chapter up asap.. especially now I should really be focusing on my studies .

* * *

"Are you sure he's gone?" England croaked now finding his voice going hoarse.

"Yes and we checked around the mansion but we couldn't find him, the front door was open when I got up," she answered meekly. England glared at her and then ran out of the room to double check America's room. When England left Scotland stared at the maid who quickly retreated afraid she would be shouted at again.

"Wait!" Scotland called out after her, "Did anyone see him this morning?" The maid shook her head and then left. Scotland turned and saw Ireland collapse onto the floor her breath ragged. She tried holding herself up with one arm but fell head first into the rug. Panicking Scotland raced to her side and sat her upright. She was having a panic attack and a bad one by the looks of things.

"Right," England announced as he rushed back into the room, "we need to find America. He isn't in the mansion and I doubt he is on the estate as none of the servants have seen him. Scotland right now we need to focus on finding him and we can deal with whatever you two did later, so we will need your tracking skills."

Scotland nodded in agreement and sat Ireland on the couch, forcing her to lay back and breathe. "England do you have any idea where he went?" he asked.

"I have a vague one, however it's not safe and chances are we might be attacked by any animal we come across," England answered; his words were still tinged with anger despite how calm he appeared.

"Ok," when do we leave?" Ireland muttered once she had calmed down and was able to breathe.

"I need both of you idiots able to traverse the terrain, it's quite rough so I highly doubt dancing shoes are appropriate."

"Very well," Ireland agreed and moved off the couch and out of the room, Scotland following closely behind.

Within five minutes they were out the door and trying to pick up a track America went. It took them nearly an hour to find the direction he ran off in, as England had assumed he had run straight into the forest. Soon they were starting to make progress that was until they almost stumbled into a small river. It had steep banks that were encrusted with jagged stones. The water rushed past and sent drops soaring into the air when it hit the smoother rocks in the water. A few logs had fallen down over and into the water creating a meandering path for them to cross on. However, as soon as England stepped on one of the moss covered logs it started snapping and then buckled under his weight. Without thinking Scotland reached forward and grabbed England's arm and pulled him back onto solid ground.

"We can't cross any of these, but America definitely came this way," Scotland said. He carefully examined the other bank for traces of footprints and any other item to tell them America had crossed here. He found nothing. Cautiously he sniffed the air and grimaced at the foul smell that entered his nose. Something had been hunting here, and the predator was still around as the scent was still fresh. "We need to move," he then pushed England further down the river in hopes of finding a safe path. After ten more minutes of walking they found an area that was shallow enough to allow crossing. They soon made their way back up along the bank until Ireland suddenly stopped and let out a quiet squeak. Turning they saw her staring off into the distance, her eyes wide and skin paling.

"I..I think we're in trouble," she stuttered and pointed in the direction she was staring. A harmony of howls filled the air and they found themselves surrounded by wolves. Each one snarled and snapped at them, their eyes hungry and set firmly on their prey. Scotland could only grin to himself. Of course, he thought, it had to be a pack of hungry wolves.

One wolf edged nearer, it was almost completely black apart from a white strip running down its head and widening out onto its back. Its golden eyes narrowed and its teeth were bared as it crawled in front of them, hunching lower to the ground in preparation to pounce. Watching it carefully Scotland copied the animals' moves and crouched lower to the ground and held his arms out to his side. Like the wolf he bared his teeth and maintained eye contact with the predator. It was now a dominance fight. Whoever won this, got away with their lives. Suddenly Scotland howled and a shadow fell over the area, gasping Ireland and England frantically looking around they saw two red orbs floating in front of them. A dark blue light appeared beside it and spread out to create a line running between the orbs and stretch out below them. Soon more blue lines appeared and they created the outline of a long extinct animal, a dire wolf. As quickly as the darkness fell on them it disappeared, leaving a shadowed dire wolf illuminated by the streaks of blue. The shadows flickered close to its body imitating fur and it flicked into the air with every slight movement it took. The wolves that surrounded it had momentarily calmed and held their heads down low.

Without warning the shadow dire wolf howled, sending shivers down both England's and Ireland's spines. It lashed forward with a paw and shadows reached out to slash the wolf closest, it fell with a whimper. Watching a member of their pack fall the rest attacked but were quickly sent flying backwards with a wave of shadows. Before anyone could blink the fight was over and the shadow disappeared. In its place stood Scotland, a cocky grin set firmly on his face.

"I thought ye said this place was dangerous?" he asked England who just blanched at him in return.

"I remember now why we don't let you use magic," he muttered in response, "so where should we look next?"

"I caught a faint smell coming from the west, however it appeared to have rained here this morning so I doubt I can picked up a trail," he stooped down and examined the ground, picking up a bit of dirt and rubbing it between his fingers. Carefully he held it close to his nose and sniffed it. "Yea he did come by here, I'd say we split up. You both have magic to protect yourselves and if you get really stuck climb a tree and use your magic to call me."

Ireland nodded in agreement, England watched him for a while and tried to formulate an argument, Failing he eventually agreed. They made their final decisions and soon split ways. Ireland walking north west, England directly west and Scotland north west west.

Trudging through the American terrain was difficult, but Ireland persevered. America was out here somewhere and they had to find him. As she climbed over a fallen tree her leg caught on one of the branches and she fell into a clearing with a yelp. Pushing herself off the ground she noticed a bright red gash on her leg, great she thought, just what I needed. Quickly she chanted the healing spell she used before and allowed the bright light to heal her wound until she could walk. Cautiously she stood on the leg and tried walking, so far everything seemed fine. Suddenly the sound of movement broke out from behind her, spinning on her heels she gasped when her line of vision fell on a woman. She was wearing a simple brown dress made from what Ireland assumed was deer skin; she wore an azure necklace with feathers and a bears claw in the centre. She stepped forward and Ireland noticed the light leather boots on her feet, both tied with delicate embroidered ropes in every colour of the rainbow. The sunlight shone on her ember hair and light up her very tanned complexion. Ireland's mind raced, this woman, she's a native. She's a savage, but wait she seems different, she feels like... a nation! The woman stepped closer, her hands held in the air in a sign of surrender.

"Hello, I mean no harm," she said carefully. Her voice melted on Ireland's ears, it was like honey and she spoke in a calm, clear manner as if trying to entice a scared animal to approach her.

"Who are ya?" Ireland asked.

"I am what you would call Native America; I have watched young Alfred longer than your husband or any other settler. I only wish to see him safe."

"How do ya know who my husband is?"

"I am connected to this land as you are to yours. I have watched everything coming and going and know you are a nation known as Ireland. I feel that you also share my wishes in regards to America."

Ireland remained silent as she waited for the other woman to explain herself more.

"As I said before I wish you no harm, actually I am glad you came to this land. You made America happy. It is true that you scared him off this morning. He explained what had happened. But I know you never meant for that to happen."

At the sudden mention of America talking to the woman Ireland perked up, "Where is he now? I'm gonna guess he came to ya after he heard me and England fighting." She questioned.

"Yes, he came to me. He is resting somewhere safe now." Native America moved aside and beckoned Ireland to follow her through to another clearing. Hesitantly Ireland followed, for some reason she couldn't help but trust this woman. She had strong magic, that much was very obvious and she was a nation. If she had meant to harm her, then Ireland would be dead or as close to dead as a nation can get without losing its people. Ireland entered the other clearing and let out a loud gasp, painted animal skins hung everywhere and a canvas hung from the trees above, more hung around them successfully closing off the clearing from the weather. Birds flew through the flaps between the canvases and a bald eagle sat on a wooden ledge built into the trees. Native America climbed a ladder and stood beside the eagle, calling Ireland to follow. Complying Ireland scrambled up the ladder and almost squealed with joy at what she saw. America was sleeping in a bundle of blankets clutching a small worn doll to his chest.

"America," she whispered and moved towards the sleeping boy, she glanced at Native America who was petting the eagle and ignoring them completely. "America, wake up," she said a little louder and gently shook the boys shoulder. Jolting awake America yelped when he saw Ireland standing over him. His eyes wide in fear as he looked around uncertainly.

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault you got in trouble with Engwand! I should never have followed you and Scotland!" he suddenly cried and broke into huge sobs that shook his entire body.

"Shhh, shh America, it's not your fault. If Scotland and I didn't mess up then England would never have found out," she soothed and pulled the boy into her chest. "Lad, we just want ya to be happy and ya had a great time at the céilí, didn't ya?"

America nodded slightly between his sobs.

"And," Ireland continued, "You got to dance with wee Tara, I'm sure she wants to see ya again."

"Bu...but Eng..Engwand won't let me out anymore. I know it. He'll make sure he knows exactly where I am all the time," America sobbed and clung tighter onto Ireland.

"Well it looks like we just have to convince him to let ya go then," Ireland sighed, "but first tell me why you ran off."

"I got scared, I didn't want to see you two fighting. So I ran here, she always helps me and cheers me up," America mumbled. Hearing herself being mentioned Native America shot a smile in their direction.

"I hate to interrupt this but I feel a presence building not far from here, it is like the strange magic I felt earlier," Native America said quietly to them. Ireland nodded in acknowledgment.

"I feel it too, that's Scotland. He is looking for me right now so we should head back."

"That might be wise, I fear the settlers and although I have worked with them before. For now I wish to remain out of their sights, but please take care of America. England has been good to him; however a boy needs time to play in order to grow and become strong. Allow him that," Native America asked. Ireland looked her in the eye and saw the determination and honesty behind every word.

"I will, and thank ya. I would hate to think America was on his own out here, this forest is dangerous for a young boy. Even one as special as he is," she smiled down to America who now stood beside her, gripping her hand firmly.

"No I should be thanking you, since England took him in. America has been in need of a mother figure, you seem to fit that role well."

"Ya hear that America, I'm your new mammy," Ireland teased the boy who beamed up at her.

"Wait does that make Engwand my dad? He already told me he doesn't want me to call him my big brother," he piped in.

"What? Well that's insane. Hmmm then I guess I just have to be your big sister then," Ireland said cheerfully, "ok now we have to go." She turned to Native America and shook her hand, "I hope we meet again, but under better circumstances."

"As do I," Native America replied and then stood back to allow them to make their way down the ladder and out of the clearing.

Once a good distance away from the clearing Ireland sent a magical beam into the air to signal to England and Scotland their location. Soon they heard muffled footsteps and voices, within minutes they appeared. Scotland for some reason was covered in mud and England's clothes were also smeared in mud. America and Ireland burst into laughter at their appearance but it was soon short-lived when England started shouting at America for running off. Ireland had to pull the boy behind her to stop him from breaking down into tears.

"England," she said sternly, "we will discuss this later. Now all you're achieving is scaring America." England suddenly stopped and then noticed the boys tears. Without warning he pulled America into a hug and held him still for a few minutes.

"I'm so sorry America, I didn't mean to scare you. You shouldn't have run off like that.. I was so worried," he trailed off and buried his head into America's small shoulder.

America stood frozen in place and tried processing what England had just said. "I'm sorry," he mumbled and clung onto England's neck refusing to let go when England tried to stand up. "Carry me back and I promise I won't run off anymore." England grinned at America's cheek but carried the boy anyway as they slowly found their way home. "Oh and Engwand, promise you won't fight with Ireland anymore. I like her and so should you."

England suddenly stopped and glanced at Ireland who was walking ahead and hadn't heard America. "I'll try lad, but you should know it's very complicated," he answered.

"How? Everyone tells me it's complicated but you guys are married, doesn't that mean you love her?" America's eyes were boring into England now, begging for an answer and England knew he could not resist telling the boy what he wanted to hear.

"Yes, and no. I fear our marriage was arranged... however I have been trying to get Ireland for a very long time. The problem is she is such a bloody idiot she only wants to be free, she can't see what I have to offer," he muttered before he realised what he had said. America's sudden squeal of joy told him he said too much. "It's not like I like her or anything I just want to prove to her and everyone else how amazing the British Empire truly is. Hahaha yes! That's it, I only want her to join me to make my Empire more powerful," he suddenly exclaimed, promptly ending the conversation as America looked at him an eyebrow cocked in confusion.

It took them another two hours to make their way back to the mansion, it was enough time for both England and Ireland to formulate plans on how to better their relationship for America's sake.

* * *

Genuinely kinda worried about this chapter . It leads to more awesomeness though and I did want to write it better but... this was the best I could do for some reason -.- I blame college.

Bright side I finally figured out Scotland's magic :D Thank you a combination of Fairy Tail (Elfman), Okami and Kingdom Hearts (heartless, anti form) So yep Scotland uses transforming magic, but he can do other smaller spells... they just cause a lot more damage ^^

Next chapter loads more progression and Scotland giving in to his side of the bet he made on the boat :D


	7. Chapter 7

This took far too freaking long . I'm so sorry. I didn't forget about it I just couldn't write. On that note it's also the chapter I spent the most time writing. It took me a few days to pull this together, normally it takes a few hours to write a new chapter :O

Ok gonna put it here now, but only a few more chapters left. The end is in sight! I jump through a lot in this cause I need it to progress at a faster pace than I had it going at before. Anyways enough of this now and enjoy!

Forgot but I mention another one of my stories in this, the one were Ireland meets a certain pervert for anyone confused about what Ireland references ^^

* * *

"Now care to explain what happened last night?" England asked once they walked into England's study and he was sure America was getting cleaned up.

Ireland looked out the door and around the hall, she was more than a little paranoid after the mornings events. Satisfied America was nowhere to be seen she turned to the blonde nation who had his arms folded and was giving them an unimpressed look.

"We got invited to a céilí and when we got back we started talking and then fell asleep," she explained quickly and glanced at Scotland who nodded in agreement. England hadn't mentioned anything about America going out, so as far as they knew England thought America was in his bed all night. England raised his brow at the information, clearly not believing it.

"Really, now why would I believe that?" he turned his attention to Scotland.

"Because it's the truth," Scotland told him.

"Fascinating, now you see if I were lets say stupid, then yes I would believe you but I'm not. So care to tell me the truth," England sneered.

"But it is the truth," Scotland growled at him and stood closer in an attempt to make England back down.

"I believe that you would have snuck out to go to some dance, the part I find illogical is that you would fall asleep together, on my couch in my favourite living room."

"How is that illogical? We were chatting and I fell asleep. How is that so hard to believe?" Ireland blurted out in frustration.

"Then how did you end up falling asleep on top of him?" England spat, his voice dripping with venom.

"Fine we got in one of our usual whiskey, whisky arguments and Scotland wouldn't back down so I tackled him and that's how we ended up like that."

England raised an eyebrow at the latest explanation. It was true that they would normally argue over which alcohol was better, but in his mind something about their story didn't fit.

"Of course you did," he scoffed after a brief pause, his eyes glinting dangerously as he shot daggers at Scotland. Noticing this Scotland forced himself to find a way to get England to see the truth, unfortunately that meant getting Ireland out of the room.

"Ireland I think ye should check America," Scotland said turning to the female nation.

"Why?" Ireland asked in annoyance.

"Because America should be cleaned up by now and we do not need a repeat of this morning," England supplied.

With an angry "fine" Ireland left the room and made her way up the stairs to America slamming the door shut behind her. As soon as she left, Scotland shot daggers at the shorter man.

"Nothing happened," he growled down at his brother.

"I'm supposed to just believe you, am I?" England hissed back at him.

"Yes, look I know that deep down in that thing ye call a heart you care for her, otherwise ye wouldn't have suggested the marriage."

"Wait, how did you?" England stammered in shock but was cut off by Scotland edging closer.

"But I will warn ye, if ye even so much as hurt a hair on her head as her best friend I will make sure yer going to pay for it." He leant over his brother, his eyes burning at his warning.

"I won't but you are not to go near her."

"Then I don't see a reason why we should fight," Scotland retreated and smirked at the Brit, "after all we both care about the same person."

"Indeed," England cleared his throat and let his eyes fall to the ground. The realisation of the situation just hitting him; he had admitted to both America and Scotland he had feelings for Ireland, this was not a good day for him. Suddenly the door burst open and America raced into the room.

"Engwand! You have to explain everything now. I'm all cleaned and I want to know why you and Ireland's marriage is complicated," America cried and tugged England down to his level.

"I suppose I should then," England replied, the previous tension in the room melting. "Well I guess we should wait for Ireland first considering she is a big part of this." The second he said that Ireland appeared at the door gasping for breath.

"Wee boy, ya shouldn't run off like that!" she said breathlessly and glanced around the room. England seemed relaxed kneeling on the ground beside America but Scotland looked ready to kill someone. Without waiting for an order to leave Scotland took Ireland's appearance as a sign he needed to disappear.

"I guess I should leave this to ye, good luck," he said and quickly left. Ireland sent a confused look at England who shook his head and pulled America into his arms. He lifted the boy up and made his way across the room, setting America on the chair in front of his desk.

"Well then you know that Ireland and I are married and I think you know what marriage is," England started.

"Yep and marriage is when two people really love each other and want to play together all the time!" America chirped a huge grin on his face. "They kiss too but that's yucky and you guys are too cool for that!"

Ireland and England chuckled at his idea of what marriage was.

"Yes some marriages are like that," England grinned, "but ours is different." America tilted his head trying to figure out what England meant. "You see Ireland and I are married because it's best for our people. It was arranged and arranged marriages are very different from ones that involve love."

"You don't love each other? Then you aren't married?" America gasped. "But what about earlier when you said..." England clasped a hand firmly to America's mouth to stop him from continuing.

"No America, we are but I told you this is an arranged marriage. Together we can make things better for our people." America nodded slowly in understanding and pushed England's hand away from his mouth.

"Engwand can't you work together and make things better without getting married?" America challenged, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Well, I uh..." England stopped unable to find another answer, if he said there was a way then Ireland would see through him. If he said there wasn't a way America would throw a tantrum demanding him to find a way.

"What England's trying to say is that he is a grumpy old man who doesn't want to admit to liking someone," Ireland interjected with a smile. England stared at her in awe, how she could say something he knew she never believed so easily amazed him.

"So you're saying that he does love you?"America asked a huge smile growing on his face.

"In his own stodgy way, yea he does," Ireland was lying through her teeth now and could feel England's eyes boring into her.

"And you like him," America was now bouncing with energy he was so happy.

"I..." she faltered, America's massive blue eyes making her reconsider lying to the boy.

"Of course she does," England laughed and sent her an almost too cheerful smile.

"Really?" America asked again and stood on the desk and started hopping happily.

"Yea," Ireland answered and smiled at both the boy and England.

"Yay," America jumped off the desk and hugged England. "Engwand you better be nice to Ireland now and you said you liked her when we left the forest too, if you don't I'm gonna have to beat you up!" he threatened and put his fists in front of him pretending to fight.

"Not if I beat ya to it," Ireland giggled and winked at him. "Now off with ya, don't ya have studies to do?" With that America jumped from the chair, ran over and hugged Ireland before racing out he door cheering loudly. Watching him leave England collapsed onto his chair, cradling his head in his palms. What they didn't know was that he ran straight out the door to find someone to play with.

"I can't believe that worked," he muttered in utter disbelief.

"Yea, and I can't believe he didn't ask why we were fighting this morning," Ireland agreed and took the seat in front of England's desk.

"There are times I am thankful that boy is so dense and single minded at times," England nodded and pulled himself back up to a straight sitting position.

"So, that leaves one question on my part." England looked at her, "When America said that thing about you liking me. Was it true?" England's face turned a bright shade of red.

"N-no of course not idiot! Why would I like you? I just said it as a friend, you're a good friend." he defended. Ireland watched him for a moment, she might have been dense but she could read England like an open book.

"Sure, of course ya do," she chuckled and left with a wave. England could only stare after her, his eyebrow twitching in confusion.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As she made her way out of the room she found herself walking towards the kitchen and pulling out all the ingredients for potato bread.

"You know I have said this before but there are chefs here," came a chiding voice behind her.

"Scotland I said it before but I always make my own potato bread," she retorted and ignored the man who was now slouched over the table behind her.

"So what was it this time?"

"I don't know, something is off," Ireland furrowed her brow, the entire conversation between her, England and America felt wrong. Yes they were lying to keep America happy, but she didn't get that same nagging feeling she got before when she lied and it felt like England was being honest as well. There was also that part when America said England liked her... that stuck with her and she didn't know why.

"Something was off? Like what?" Scotland asked and raised his brow in curiosity.

"I don't know, God I wish I had my faeries with me. They always point out the things I miss," she sighed exasperatedly.

"Aye sure they do," Scotland muttered into his arm.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, but aye they do help ye a lot with people skills."

Ireland nodded and started frying her food. The ritual of making potato bread was always relaxing. England had his tea ritual, Scotland his massive fry ups and Ireland had her potato bread.

"Making me any?" Scotland asked noting how much she had made. Ireland gasped realising she had made a lot and shot Scotland a smile.

"I guess it's your lucky day," she moved some of it off to a plate and handed it to Scotland. Who grinned and thanked her before digging in.

As soon as she had finished her own a shout broke out through the house and a maid came running into the kitchen.

"Mister Kirkland wants to see you," she stammered and held her head low.

Sharing a look they made their way to England's study where they found England and May waiting for them. May looked furious at whatever England had said.

"You can't fire me!" she exclaimed in defiance.

"I believe I can," he answered shortly and sat down at his desk, sorting a few papers in front of him."You two come in and shut that door after you," he said turning his attention to the nations standing at the door. Complying they did as he said and took their respective places in the room, Ireland standing beside England's desk and Scotland beside the window.

"This is all your fault!" she snapped at the nations who shrugged off the accusation.

"No, actually if anything it's mine," England said firmly causing both Ireland and Scotland to gasp. "You have been America's nanny for too long now and you were bound to find out sooner or later. I already had a replacement lined up."

"What? But I can tell everyone your secret!"

"See that's where you're wrong lass," Scotland cut in, "ye'd think she would have learnt that wouldn't work after our wee chat," he said the last statement to England who smirked in response.

"You would," he agreed, "Now if you don't mind I would like you to pack your things and leave by the evening." He glared at May who was now shaking in fear remembering the warnings she received from the red heads.

"There's no way you would let this happen!" She was almost screaming now, "you can't let him hurt me, especially not that savage!" Ireland's eyebrows twitched at the last part.

"Wee girl I would watch it if were ya; ya might not like me when I'm angry," Ireland glowered darkly at the woman.

"Really? Well what can you possibly do? You're smaller than me. What can a skinny little girl do to me?" As soon as May said that a dark shadow cast itself across the room. May cowered back in fear away from the Irish nation whose eyes had started glowing.

"Lass I really wouldn't doubt what she can do," Scotland suddenly whispered in her ear, at the sudden warning May let out a shriek and fell to the floor. The darkness disappeared leaving the room feeling light and warm.

"So no running off and telling people, understand?" Ireland smiled at the woman. May whimpered in confirmation and scrambled to her feet, glancing around the room she quickly left.

"You didn't need to scare her that much," England scolded, not looking up from his papers.

"Well she did say I couldn't do much. I had to prove her wrong," Ireland remarked and fought to keep her smile small.

"Aye, she had it coming and now she won't be a threat," Scotland added, he too was struggling to remain serious.

"While I agree that she needed to be warned you could have done it in a less obvious way." England sighed and looked up at them.

"Ah sure it'll be grand, now about America's lessons. Who's gonna teach him what?" Ireland asked and leaned over England's shoulder. England could immediately feel himself turning red and with Scotland staring at him, that was the last thing he needed.

"We-well you're good with geography so you'll teach him that, along with Latin and whatever else you feel will help him," England stammered and forced his blush to remain a very faint tinge on his cheeks. "Scotland! You can teach him maths, history and agriculture. I'll teach him whatever the two of you can't teach him."

"What about religion?" Ireland asked, her curiosity spiked.

"I'll teach him that!" England snapped and gathered up his papers to move, he quickly pushed Ireland off him and ran out of the door.

"I guess he's being forced to teach him about that farce of a religion," Scotland commented under his breath.

"Yea, shame really, I was the missionary of Europe." Ireland sighed, "I even converted you." She sent Scotland a cheeky grin.

"That ye did," he replied.

"Oh yea, before I forget. When are ya taking Eibhlan out?" Ireland asked her grin set firmly on her face.

"Well it's only after eleven now so I might meet her after six today..." Scotland answered and rubbed the back of his neck, "but if I'm honest I don't exactly want to go. She's a nice girl and all but I don't want to get her hopes up..."

"Awww ya have to go! I won't take no for an answer, even if that means I'll have to drag ya there myself," Ireland teased.

"Aye, sure I have to go," Scotland retorted sarcastically.

"Ya will and it'll be grand, you'll fall for her and live happily ever after," Ireland twirled and mustered the most sarcastic enthusiasm and sigh she could.

"Since when were ye into the romantic bullshit?"

"Aww lad ya barely know me if ya don't know I believe in true love and all that!" Ireland could barely contain her giggles as she watched Scotland get more frustrated and embarrassed with every passing second.

"Aye sure, what if things go wrong? What if I don't like her?"

"I said it before but it'll be grand, ya need to relax and get out there! When was the last time ya had a nice girl?"

"If yer going by genders, then a while." Ireland squirmed uncomfortably at his answer, she was still uncomfortable with the thoughts of same gender relations. "Don't be like that, he does look like a girl, ye said it yerself." Scotland laughed at his friend's reaction.

"Yea, until he showed me... I do not want to remember that!" she yelled and smacked herself on the head.

"Aww come on, France isn't all that bad," Scotland chided her.

"If he does that to prove a point then he..."

"Engwand I don't want to study!" came America's whiny voice through the door. They turned and saw England drag America into the office.

"You have to start now, you spent all morning wasting time and you have to catch up!" England insisted.

"Lad, relax I'm going to be teaching ye first!" Scotland announced and placed his hands on his hips in a heroic pose, one that he will regret showing America in the future.

"You will? What happened to Nanny May?" he asked confused but excited all the same.

"She got a new job back in Wales," England told him in a hurried tone then pushed him towards Scotland.

"Aye lad, but I can promise I am a much better teacher," Scotland said and grabbed the boys hand and led him out of the room.

"So I suppose I have to do other things while Scotland's teaching America?" Ireland asked once they left.

"Yes, I need you to look into the state of finances for the port. There's something dodgy about their dealings and it will not be good for the economy if we let it go unchecked." England explained and avoided eye contact. Ireland thought it strange for a moment, normally England had no problem barking orders and being as intimidating as possible. Shrugging it off she told him she would sort it out and get back with any news before leaving.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The next few weeks fell into a pattern. Ireland and Scotland would teach America during the mornings and early afternoons until a new nanny arrived a week after May left. They would then deal with any duties England had assigned them. Scotland eventually agreed to Ireland's insistence on meeting with Eibhlan, even if he did put off meeting her until nearly the end of the week.

The first date with Eibhlan was what Scotland would call interesting. Things started off as he intended, meeting her once she finished work and going for a walk along the beach. He had then planned to have a picnic but the weather turned and a freak storm hit and they had to run for cover under the nearest trees. While they were hiding and laughing about their bad luck, they didn't notice a bull nearing them until it was too late and they had to run for their (well Eibhlan's life, Scotland couldn't tell her he would be fine if he got hit).When they eventually escaped the bull they found themselves in a pub were for the first time Scotland was able to relax and see something he liked in Eibhlan. Since the first date as much as Scotland hated to admit it he was pulled to the woman and found himself looking forward to the next date. As much to Eibhlan and Ireland's frustration he did however pull the brakes when he felt things were going too fast, he didn't want to get too involved due to the fact Eibhlan was human.

Meanwhile Ireland found life in the new world exhilarating. Everyday she had a chance to meet new people and see new things, everyday was a new challenge that she embraced head on. She was in love with the new land she was helping grow and prided herself in knowing what she did was making a difference. As much as she tried to encourage Scotland to move things along with Eibhlan who had become her best friend in the short time they were there, Scotland stubbornly stuck to his routine. Knowing him as well as she did, Ireland could only promise Eibhlan that Scotland would come around but it would take time.

There were days that Ireland found herself working only with England, these days were different from the rest. The other days she could always find a new way to do something and make her day more entertaining for both herself and the people around her. It was a trait that quickly won her many friends. The days she had to work with England were entirely different, she found ways to improve efficiency and implemented them without a problem, but it always felt like they were working around each other. There was always this barrier up that Ireland found she couldn't ignore, when she tried asking England anything directly he would make his answers as short as possible and then run off. Only to have Ireland chase after him to remind him he needed her help with something. It was almost as if England was avoiding her, for what reason Ireland couldn't fathom.

Then there were the days she liked working with England. The days when America helped. On those days things were more relaxed and they found themselves playing happy families. What shocked her was England opened up, he laughed and even joined in when Ireland and America got swept up with a dance or trying new sweets. Things were good. It was then things also started going wrong, Ireland soon realised she couldn't focus on her work without her mind drifting off to think about what the grumpy Brit was doing. Those thoughts scared her. They were something new, something she had never experienced before and were not thoughts she ever wished to experience. That was until that fateful day she overheard England and America talking.

"Engwand are you and Ireland together like a real married couple now?" came America's muffled voice through the door to the living room. Ireland stopped walking and moved closer, putting her ear up to the wood to listen. Normally she hated eavesdropping but she heard her name so in her opinion she could listen.

"What makes you think that lad?" England asked.

"Cause you two were really happy for the last two weeks and you always smile when she's around!" America chirped.

"I-I do not, and the reason I'm happy is because..."

"Because you're with Ireland and you love her!"

"America I said things were complicated, now enough of that rubbish."

"No, it's true! You love her and I saw the present you got her so you can't lie!"

"What? How did you?"

"I followed you," America sounded hesitant to admit what he knew but pushed on anyway, "and I know you followed her and Scotland when she went to the céilí."

"How did you?"

"Cause I went too, I have friends there and they're all really nice people and I like them a lot and you shouldn't stop Ireland and Scotland going cause it's lots of fun," America rushed and gasped for breath once he finished his sentence. Ireland almost fell back from the door at hearing this, they had managed to convince England to let them continue going to the céilí and somehow sneak America out as well. Now their cover was blown and he would more than likely stop them.

"You went too?" England asked annoyed.

"Ummm, yea... they're my friends. Oh and why did you follow them?" America tried changing the subject.

"Because I wanted to make sure Ireland wasn't meeting anyone... I was making sure they weren't plotting anything!" he quickly changed his story with a yelp. America squealed at the sudden revelation and that's all Ireland heard, she fled from the door terrified about what else she would hear. That was not information she needed and with her recent confusion and thought patterns it was the last thing she wanted.

She ploughed through the mansion desperate to find Scotland; she needed to talk to someone.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After searching the house for over an hour Ireland found Scotland helping in the garden coated in dirt and helping to dig a tree stump out.

"What brings ye out here?" he called over to Ireland after he spotted her come around the corner.

"You, what I need your help," she begged and let her eyes wander over the garden. It was beautiful, roses lined the paths and apple trees blossomed everywhere sending snow like petals tossing through the air. Smaller shrubs littered the flower beds bringing bursts of colour to the green surrounding them.

"What happened?" Scotland asked with a grunt as he started prying the last root out of the ground. The men around him cheering him on.

"Everything, nothing. I'm just really confused," she panted out between her breaths, still exhausted from running all over the mansion.

"About what?"

"England, everything that has happened since we got here."

Scotland raised a brow at the last statement, "Anything in particular?"

Ireland thought about her answer for a while before deciding to ask about when things started getting confusing. "Yes, I want to know what ya were talking about that day America ran off and we were chatting in England's office and ya sent me off to get America."

"We had a wee disagreement, but it's all sorted now," Scotland explained and diverted his eyes to the stump he was working on pulling out.

"Uh huh, so nothing that I should know about?" Ireland asked, hoping it would coax an answer out of the redhead.

"Nope nothing, why do ye ask?" Scotland was ignoring her questions and hoped she would leave it alone like she normally did.

"No reason, I just want to know if it had anything to do with the fact England... likes me," she murmured, almost afraid to say it aloud. Scotland dropped the last root with a crash and stared gobsmacked at Ireland.

"WHAT?" he yelled and trudged over to her, he would have run but he was in a muddy pit and running was impossible. "What makes ye think that?"

"Everything, I know I'm the densest person you'll ever meet but even I can see this," she stared at the ground, a tint of red lighting up her cheeks. "I just want to know why ya argued with him."

"I... are ye sure. Ye know England, he doesn't know what it's like to care about someone," he tried to sound calm but panic laced his voice.

"I know him well enough to know that and America said he admitted to liking me that day and I overheard them talking and... and...," she looked up at Scotland her eyes wide in fear. "I don't know what to do about this." She was pleading now but she didn't care, she needed someone to talk to. Realising she was begging for help Scotland pulled her into a hug and tried comforting her.

"Lass," he sighed, "it's simple do ye feel the same?" It hurt him to ask that one question but he knew it had to be asked. Ireland shook her head, tears building in her eyes.

"I don't know, I mean how could I? He forced me into this marriage and he sent those assassins to Rome and..." her voice caught in her throat making her choke back a sob.

"Shhh, calm down," Scotland quickly looked around and saw some of the humans looking at them, "How about we go inside and chat there?" he suggested. Ireland nodded and wiped away her tears.

They made their way back inside, careful to avoid England and America. The last thing they needed was to run into those two. Soon they found their way back to Scotland's room and Ireland threw herself onto the bed, claiming it for her own as she lay on her stomach and sobbed her heart out. Scotland could only stand back and watch until she calmed down and was willing to talk. Eventually she quietened and sat up rubbing her eyes like a five year old, her face and eyes puffy.

"Are ye ready to talk now?" Scotland offered with a soft smile.

Ireland nodded and started into her story, she explained how she had to lie to America and how much it hurt to do so. She explained how it hurt when they sent her to find America that day and how she shouldn't have to fight England when she spent any amount of time with Scotland and how it was then, after fighting with England for the millionth time she realised something else and it scared her. She admitted how the whole thing scared her and how she wasn't sure how to deal with anything. She told him about how she couldn't get England out of her mind for the last few weeks and that terrified her, she was scared and she wanted to run away from all of it.

"I just don't know what to do," she sobbed, finally losing her breath and running out of things to say, "What if he loves me? What if he genuinely feels that way about me?"

"Do you love him back?" Scotland forced the question out, he had to. Ireland had come to him for help and he could never turn her away.

"I don't know," she admitted, finally defeated.

"Ye should know."

"No, I don't. How do you know if you're in love with someone?"

"I can't explain it, it's just something ye know," Scotland was getting worried now, the more questions she asked the more awkward it got for him to answer.

"Well I don't, I've never been in love before and the whole concept scares me. How can people trust someone that much?"

"It's easy once ye know," Scotland shuffled on his feet, now he was starting to get really uncomfortable. "But ye trust other people right?"

"Of course! This is just, I don't know different." She muttered and balled her fists together. This was far too complicated

"Then do whatever you feel right, look Ireland I am not the one ye should be talking to. I'll just give ye the wrong advice and ye don't want that."

"Then what advice is that?"

"I can't."

"But..."

"But nothing, if I tell ye exactly what I think of all of this then things will get worse and I can't let that happen!"

"Fine," Ireland glared at him, "Fine if ya don't want to tell me then I guess we aren't as good of friends as I thought we were."

"Leave him..." Scotland stopped abruptly after saying what he had wanted to say for years, his eyes wide in shock.

Ireland nodded once again and stood up from the bed, wiping away any errant tears and shuffled past Scotland.

"Thanks," she said in barely more than a whisper then left.

Scotland was left to ponder his own actions once she closed the door behind him. He slumped to the ground cradling his head in his hands. What have I done? He thought to himself over and over again until a loud knock at his door broke him from his trance. Opening it he smiled down at America who stood beaming up at him, a book in one hand and a basket with food and a blanket in the other.

"Lets go on a picnic!" he asked cheerfully.

"I don't see why not," he answered and pushed his negative thoughts to the back of his head. There was nothing he could do, Ireland would either take his advice and England would hate him. Or worse still she will do that opposite and Scotland would have to watch her fall in love with the wrong brother. Shaking his head and forcing on a smile he lifted the boy and made his way out of the mansion, occasionally asking for directions to America's favourite picnic spot.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ireland wandered the mansion in a daze. Her mind racing between all the possible answers to Scotland's earlier question. Was she in love with England? And what should she do about everything if she didn't? She thought about what Scotland meant when he told her to leave him, Scotland looked so sad when they were talking. There were too many uncertain things that she couldn't rely on. The worst was could she trust England? He always plotted against her and recently has been the source of her problems. But when she thought of how he had treated her in the last while, how his smile lit up the room, how he looked at her... she stopped herself mid-thought. She was thinking the impossible, whilst thinking the impossible it happened, she walked straight into England. Yelping she stumbled back only to be caught by the arm and pulled into his arms. Not wanting to look up Ireland felt a blush climb up her cheeks and she could feel England's heart racing. This was just as awkward for him as it was for her.

"England?" she asked after they had remained frozen in that position for a few minutes. England glanced down at her a confused look on his face. Ireland noticed a red tint on his face. "Do you... do you like me?"

"I... I of course I do, I said this before but you are a very dear friend," he stammered and looked up at the ceiling.

"No I mean do you really like me, as in lo-love me?" Ireland buried her head in his chest again afraid of the answer.

England remained silent for a while and Ireland considered pushing away, taking his silence as a no. She could feel the tears start to form in her eyes when he eventually said that one word that changed her life.

"Yes"

* * *

So I finally got to that part :D Woohoo for progress!

So yea reviews make my day if you guys have the time ^^


End file.
